our destine
by ROse and Dikam 4ever
Summary: es mi primer finc asi que tengame compasion. trata sobre lo que ocurre con naruto t sasuke en su batalla final mostrando si su destino estaba escrito desde sus nacimientos o si la fuerza de su amistadad puede roper las reglas mas antiguas.tambien mostrara que ocurrira entre naruto y hinata,y si sakura puede curar hasta el corazon mas oscuro y. habra otras parejas inesperadas.
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi primer finc haci que espero que lo asecten, y aunque soy nueva en esto espero que le guste y que no me mande a la orca o me reciban a tomatazos :).

Este finc trata sobre lo que pasa después de la muerte de madara, la batalla final de Sasuke y naruto, del posible nombramiento de naruto como hokage y de la trayectoria que recorrieron naruto y hinata para estar enamorados, no solo será un naruhina también a habrá unas parejas inesperadas. Disfrútenlo….

**Our destine**

Estaba saltan con todas mis fuerzas ignorando las voces que estaban atrás de mí, para intentar llegar antes de que sasuke destruyera la aldea de konoha...¨espera sasuke pronto voy a salvarnos, solo espera un poco más¨.

**Flash back**

Mientras todos intentábamos matar a madare, sasuke peleaba con bee tratando de quitárselo de encima para ir a destruir a konoha. Sasuke estaba usando a susanoo y el amateratsu lanzando las llamaradas de fuego negro hacia los tentáculos del byjuu de 8 colas, pero bee era demasiado rápido y el byjuu era demasiado haztuto para dejarce ganar por el pelinegro, llamas negras y la tinta estaban destruyendo lo poco que quedaba del país del rayo.

-¨ este raperito ya me está hartando, debo terminar con el¨-pensaba el pelinegro mientras esquivaba otro de los jutsu del byjuu.

-Jo!, esta batalla, no terminara, hasta que te rindas o mueras ,idiota imbécil-decía bee mientras rapeaba.

-eso ya lo veremos calamar!-decía el pelinegro mientras lanzaba su ultimo amateratsus a uno de los tentáculos de bee.

Bee no lo pudo esquivarlo, y tuvo que entrar al mar para intentar apagar las llamas sin éxito.

En ese momento sasuke sonrió de manera fría viendo casi terminada su venganza, miro la batalla que estaba ocurriendo entre los kage, los capitanes de los equipos y naruto, contra madara, en ese momento el pelinegro aprovecho lo distraídos que estaban todos y empezó su carrera hacia konoha.

-¨este es el momento hermano cuando al fin lograre mi venganza¨-pensó el pelinegro mientras se escabullía entre los árboles. En ese momento naruto sintió como el chacra malvado de sasuke se alejaba y se dispuso a detenerlo.

**Fin del flash back**

Sasuke le llevaba mucha ventaja a naruto, pero ya que sasuke había utilizado a susanoo y el amateratsu su paso era cada vez más lento. Después de una media hora de persecución, naruto después de varios intentos logro tele transportarse en frente de sasuke utilizando el jutsu del cuarto hokage, y logro detenerlo justo en el valle del fin, donde sasuke deserto de konoha para buscar su venganza.

-sasuke-dijo el rubio transformándose en modo byjuu- es hora de terminar con todo esto!

-estoy de acuerdo contigo naruto, es hora de matarte-dijo el pelinegro mientras activaba el mangekiu sharingan.

-voy a salvarnos para que podamos estar en paz-dijo el rubio con una mirada compasiva y una sonrisa en el rostro.

-de acuerdo naruto, nada más que hay un problema con eso, no voy a descansar en paz hasta terminar con mi venganza haci que te vere! En el infierno!-dijo el peli negro mientras sacaba su katana.

-chidori nagashi!

-jutsu clones de sombras!

Así empezó todo, sasuke utilizando el chidori nagashi para atravesar a lo narutos que atacaban con rasengas cada que podían, el pelinegro activo su mangekiu para localizar al verdadero naruto y dejarlo en un genjustsu de por vida, Mientras que naruto utilizaba los clones para distraerlo y interntar con centra mas chacra para dejar el modo byjuu y estar en modo ermitaño para hacer su último intento de salvar a sasuke, Y así siguió la pelea ambos lanzaban sus mejores jutsu dispuestos ano dejarse matar por el otro ya que ambos sabían que si cedían algún espacio la pele no podría llevar su determinado rumbo, el rumbo de morir ambos en ella. Después de varios intentos inútiles de encontrar a naruto, sasuke se dio cuenta de que el no estaba allí y ideo su nueva estrategia.

-naruto!, sé que te estas escondiendo, si quieres salvarme ven por mi sin clones-dijo el peli negro mientras estaba atento a cualquier movimiento.

El rubio estaba concentrando su chacra en unos en un arbusto imitando a shicamaru para idearse un plan para salvar a sasuke, y de repente encontró la respuesta.

Naruto fue caminando hacia sasuke, con esperanza sasuke lo escuchara si antes aniquilarlo.

-sasuke recuerdas la batalla que tuvimos aquí, cuando éramos niños, tú me dijiste que tenías que matarme porque tú me considerabas tu mejor amigo.

-si lo recuerdo-dijo el peli negro con una fría sonrisa-en ese entoces yo era un mocoso débil que no podía ni acabar con su propia vida.

-tu no me mataste porque aún había una pequeña luz en ti-dijo el rubio acercándose aún más a sasuke.

-jajaja esa luz se apagó hace mucho tiempo-dijo el peli negro entretenido con el discurso del rubio-porque no varían con lo de la luz, ya estoy tan harto que creo que en mi interior había una luciérnaga-dijo el pelinegro burlándose del mismo comentario que todos le hacían siempre.

-sasuke, Que hay de tu hermano itachi- esto llamo la antesion del pelinegro haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran por completo- tú crees que él se sacrificó para hacer que su querido hermano menor fueran un desertor de su tan amada aldea y que quisiera vengar su sacrifico, que tu arruinaras el esfuerzo que el hizo por ti!- después de esto el peli negro no soporto mas y exploto.

-no hables de, el!-dijo este mientras susanoo tomaba forma a cuerpo entero-llego tu fin naruto- decía el pelinegro mientras susanoo apuntaba una flecha hacia naruto. Y justo cuando el filo de la flecha toco a naruto apareció la usual nube de polvo que deja un clon de sombra.

-¨mierda ese bastardo¨- pensaba el pelinegro mientras intentaba encontrarlo-¨está arriba!¨.

Y allí estaba naruto en modo ermitaño, usando el rasengan gigante .

-sasuke!- decia este mientras lo lanzaba. El impacto creo una enorme nube de polvo haciendo imposible ver que ocurrió con sasuke.

Cuando naruto caía se dio cuenta de que había usado demasiada chacra en esa técnica y que no tendría más fuerzas para luchar, estaba feliz de que todo había terminado, pero en ese instante sintió como algo le atravesaba su rodilla izquierda y al voltearse a zona izquierda de su abdomen. Sorprendido por lo que ocurría agudizo su vista atravez de la nube de polvo y vio a sasuke de rodillas usando el chidori nagashi. Naruto cayó de espaldas presionando las partes donde sasuke lo habia herido.

-gracias..Naruto-estas palabras sorprendieron tanto al rubio que se quedó boquiabierto mismo para seguir viviendo-gracias por seguir creyendo en mi a pesar de todo lo que he hecho, de que te he intentado matar a ti y sakura las veces que he podido, y de mis innumerables crímenes, a pesar de todo eso tú y aun así seguiste intentando que volviera, gracias nunca volveré a ser malo.

Algo en sus palabras hicieron que naruto reaccionara y viera lo que en verdad estaba ocurriendo (detrás de él estaba el verdadero sasuke usando a susanoo con una flecha apuntando hacia naruto) –lástima que esas palabras no las dije yo sino un clon de sombras-dijo el pelinegro mientras se reia fríamente-adios naruto.

Naruto incapaz de moverse cerró los ojos lamentándose por no poder cumplir su promesa, y recordó todo lo que habia pasado los últimos meses. Lo de pain, el encuentro con su padre, la declaración de la caza de sasuke, la reunión de los kages, el encuentro con sasuke, sus días en alta mar, el entrenamiento de bee, la aparición de su madre, su conquista y control del byjuu, su parte en la guerra, y su final…..

En el momento cuando ya sentía el choque de la flecha de susanoo en su cuerpo, algo lo empujo y sintió dos gotas de sangre que caian en su rostro, al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que era….


	2. Chapter 2

Lord kamy: gracias por ayudarme con tus recomendaciones, y no me enoje al contrario me gusto que me dijeras mis errores.

Penny uchiha: gracias por animarme a seguir escribiendo y si, si es mi primer finc, en realidad habrán partes que parecerá más un SasuSaku, que estoy loca por escribir : )

Kurosagi: es que me gusta dejar a las personas con ganas de no despegarse de la pc esperando un nuevo cap.

En este habrán mas conversaciones que acción, pero de todas formas hice lo que pude para que les guste. Es de cuando llega el salvador de Naruto, de si el primer amor de verdad puede olvidarse y de lo sanguinario que uno puede llegar a ser para conseguir su venganza. Sin más que decir disfruten.

Just a illusion

-Hinata…-dijo el rubio lentamente mientras miraba la sangre que caía de la palma de la peli azul, ya que ella detuvo la flecha de susanoo con la defensa impenetrable usada por neji.

Allí estaban Hinata cubriendo a Naruto en una posición de defensa, y Sakura corriendo para luego ubicarse en frente de ambos para protegerlos de Sasuke.

-E-eso estuvo cerca-dijo la peli azul exhalando lentamente después de evitar una muerte como esa.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- pregunto el rubio aun sin poder creer que fue salvado dos veces por una persona tan tímida como Hinata.

- te dije, mi camino ninja es ser más fuerte y protegerte Naruto- dijo la peli azul sonrojada hasta los pelos por lo que acababa de decir.

Naruto se quedó atónito al oír estas palabras, sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima a la heredera del clan hyuga preguntándose cuando Hinata había cambiado tanto. Mientras la hyuga solo podía pensar en una estrategia para proteger a Naruto.

-Sasuke! tu batalla es conmigo ahora- dijo la peli rosa, demostrando lo segura que estaba de no dejarse conmover por el hecho de que tendría que pelear a muerte con la única persona que amò.

-Sakura, cuanto tiempo sin verte ¿Cómo has estado?-pregunto el peli negro, ignorando por completo todo lo que ella le había dicho- pensé que ya habías muerto en la guerra que hay allí a fuera, ya que siempre fuiste débil y te asustabas cada vez que había una batalla de por medio.

-Las personas cambian Sasuke, de eso ya no tengo duda- dijo la peli rosa, armándose de valentía para no demostrar lo asustada que estaba de enfrentar a su único amor- ya tú me lo demostraste con pruebas.

-Me parece bien que sepas que si esta batalla se inicia no te tendré piedad- dijo el peli negro demostrando lo diferente que una persona puede llegar a ser- así que ¿Qué dices sakura? ¿Eres capaz de enfrentarme a pesar de lo sentimientos que sentía….-el peli negro no pudo decir más, ya que Sakura le había lanzado un kunai envenenado y este le había rozado la mejilla.

-Esos sentimientos murieron cuando perdiste tu corazón- dijo la peli rosa mientras sacaba otro kunai envenenado.

-Pues bien entonces no te sorprendas-dijo el peli negro limpiándose la sangre de su mejilla.

-¿Qué no me sorprenda de qué?- dijo la peli rosa.

En ese instante Sasuke se movió tan rápido que Sakura no pudo ver cuando se puso detrás de ella.

-De que te mate antes de que te des cuenta-dijo el peli negro sacado su catana para luego posicionarla al lado de su cuello.

-de lo que no te diste cuenta Sasuke, es que yo sabía que ibas a hacer eso- dijo la peli rosa mientras que con su mano alaba un hilo ninja y del agua de la cascada salió un troco cubierto de papeles bomba.

La explosión fue tan grande, que el agua de la cascada siguió cayó encima de ellos por un pequeño lapso de tiempo. Mientras la nube de polvo se disipaba Sakura estaba jadiando detrás de la cascada, esperando que Naruto y Hinata pudieran haber escapado de esa exposición, y de que con ella haya logrado detener a Sasuke o al menos haberlo herido de gravedad. Pero en ese ínstate sintió como algo estaba debajo de ella y al mirar dentro a las aguas del rio vio a Sasuke , sin ningún moretón o quemadura que le haya provocado la bomba –"cuando mierda me encontró" pensó la peli rosa sin salir de su asombro. Mientras Sakura sacaba lentamente su kunai, Sasuke la tomo por el pie y hundió en las aguas del rio.

Sakura No podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, Sasuke estaba mirando fijamente, con una expresión tanto de molestia como de odio, y con cada segundo que pasaba debajo del agua mirándola de esa forma, mas ella se convencia que el no tomo esa explosión como un ataque sino mas como una forma de hacerlo enojar.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Sasuke estaba fuera del rio, levantando a Sakura por encima de la superficie del agua, sosteniéndola por el cuello con tanta fuerza que ella creía que él le iba a romper la cuello. "aun no ha dejado de mírame de esa manera" pensó sakura mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre que Sasuke le estaba haciendo.

-creíste que con ese simple ataque tu ibas a ganarme- dijo el peli negro arrastrando las palabras por la ira que contenía en su interior- pues ¡te equivocaste Sakura! , un ataque como ese no puede siquiera debilitarme, lo único que lógrate fue hacerme enojar, y créeme eso no te va a gustar- dijo el peli negro mientras apretaba aun más la garganta de su victima .

"Mierda tengo que escaparme de esta" pensó la peli rosa mientras veía como la mirada de Sasuke se volvía aun más fría.

-¿Qué prefieres Sakura un genjutsu o algo aún más divertido?-le dijo el peli negro mientras la sangre empezaba a salir de su ojo izquierdo.

-N-ningu-no- dijo la peli rosa sin poder entonizar las palabras debido al estrangulamiento que le estaba haciendo.

-Pues que mala suerte tienes, porque yo prefiero el segundo-dijo el peli negro con una sonrisa en el rostro-amate…

En ese momento no pudo terminar de lanzar su ataque ya que la Hyuga le había lanzado un kunai y este le había dado en el hombro izquierdo impidiendo que cumpliera su deseo. Cuando Sasuke soltó a Sakura y enfrento a Hinata , al él darse vuelta vio que ella ya esta estaba prepara para contraatacar usado la barrera impenetrable de los Hyuga.

- si es jugar lo que quieres, entonces juguemos-cuando el terminar de hablar, sakura se incorporado y tenía su kunai en el cuello de Sasuke.

- tu juego es conmigo Sasuke-dijo la peli rosa presionando más el kunai contra su garganta.

-pues juguemos- dijo el pelinegro saltando a unos pocos metros de Sakura para empezar la verdadera batalla.

Se escuchaba el chapoteo del agua cuando Sakura empezó a correr hacia Sasuke, planeando una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, sin usar kunais ni ninguna arma. Cuando Sasuke se dio cuenta de todo, lanzo su catana hacia la orilla rio, con una sonrisa en el rostro se dispuso a recibir su ataque, mientras que sakura concentraba su chacra en su puño para empezar la pelea. La colisión fue tan fuerte que casi no pudieron mantener sus pies en las aguas del rio, Sakura había lanzado su golpe con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que Sasuke retrocediera por la intensidad, mientras Sasuke sujetaba su puño para poder evitar un golpe directo a su rostro, de repente Sasuke se giró aun sosteniendo el puño de Sakura para luego levantarla y proporcionarle una patada en el abdomen, haciendo que vuele por los aires para que luego caiga de cabeza en el rio. Cuando Sakura empezó a salir, ya Sasuke estaba dirigiéndose hacia Naruto y Hinata, para derrotara a Hinata y asesinar a Naruto. Sakura corrió con todas sus fuerzas para alcanzarlo, cuando estuvo a solo unos centímetros Sasuke detuvo su ataque sin siquiera voltearse a ver la.

-eres demasiado predecible, tanto que ni siquiera tengo que usar mi sharingan- le dijo a la peli rosa mientras le mostraba sus ojos negros.

-es mejor que lo uses por que no te voy a dejar ir- le dijo la peli rosa forcejeando para escapar de su agarre.

En ese momento Sakura le dio una patada doble (en la cabeza y el abdomen) y salto lejos de el para hacer distancia entre ellos. Sasuke callo con una rodilla apoyada en el rio, limpiándose la sangre que salía de su boca debido a la patada,con una sonrisa en su rostro "esto ya se pone interesante" pensó este mientras activaba su sharingan. Ambos caminaban en círculo esperando el ataque del otro, viéndose tan atentamente que si alguno movía un dedo, el otro reaccionaria.

"tengo que idear una estrategia para ganarle" pensó la peli rosa corriendo hacia la izquierda, mientras que Sasuke también lo hizo, Sakura corrió hacia la derecha, Sasuke también, en ese momento sakura se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo "acaso ¿Está usando su sharinga para copiar mis movimientos?" pensó la peli rosa mientras lo miraba atentamente, Sakura empezó a hacer sellos con las manos, haciéndolos Sasuke al unísono, "si lo está haciendo" pensó la peli rosa sorprendida, de que jamás se había enfrentado a alguien con ese tipo de habilidad, " ¿Cómo mierda voy a vencerlo?" Pensó Sakura.

-solo no puedes- le dijo el Uchiha como si estuviera leyendo su mente.

-¡acaso me leíste el pensamiento!-dijo la peli rosa atónita.

-ya ríndete Sakura no puedes vencer, sabes de lo que soy capaz de hacer con mi sharingan, además nunca me habrías ganado-dijo el peli negro casi riéndose.

"hasta aquí ya estoy harta de que sea tan engreído" pensó la peli rosa mientras apretaba sus puños por lo furiosa que estaba sintiendo. Ambos corrieron al mismo tiempo con chacra a cumulados en sus puños con la misma trayectoria del golpe.

-¡y ahora vas a golpearme en el rostro!-dijo el peli negro haciendo los mismos movimientos de Sakura.

Estaban a solo unos centímetros cuando Sakura cambio de posición, agachándose para evitar el golpe de Sasuke y dándole un puñetazo en el estómago haciendo que por su fuerza Sasuke perdiera el aliento y volara un par de metros en el aire, después Sasuke revotò dos veces y aterrizó de espaldas en el rio.

-¡ya estoy harta de que me digas que debo hacer!- la dijo la peli rosa mientras se subía encima de el para proporcionarle una maratón de golpes sin interrupciones en su tan perfecto rostro, pero cuando vio la sorpresa que tenía en su rostro no pudo evitar verse a sí misma y vacilar en el momento de dar su ataque, Sasuke aprovecho ese pequeño lapso de tiempo para poner las cosas a su favor.

-no podrás sakura, nunca podrás hacerlo no tienes el valor-le dijo calmadamente el peli negro mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos- dices que haz cambiando pero no es verdad sigues siendo débil.

-¡ya cállate!- le dijo sakura con lágrimas en los ojos sacando su kunai y apuntándolo hacia el corazón de Sasuke.

-Anda ¡hazlo! –dijo el peli negro- siempre serás así sakura, demasiado frágil, débil, con la oportunidad de matarme y desperdiciándola, me das lastima.

Sasuke se fue incorporando lentamente y sostuvo la mano donde tenía su arma.

- si sigues haciendo esto te vas a hacer daño o te tendré que matar, y ambos sabemos que soy capaz de hacerlo-le dijo esto último tan cerca de su boca que casi rosa sus labios, Sakura no pudo evitar reaccionar a esto estremeciéndose y cediendo mas al agarre de Sasuke.

- también mentiste en algo, aun no has podido dejar de amarme-le dijo él, a cercándose aún más a su rostro, estando a punto de besarse Sakura sintió un dolor tan fuerte que le quito el aliento, sorprendida Sakura miro el lugar donde ocurría el problema y se dio cuenta de que Sasuke le había clavado su kunai en el pecho un poco más abajo del corazón.

-a pesar de que nunca te correspondí siques queriéndome, me das asco-él le dijo esto último mirándola fijamente a los ojos con la mirada más fría que pudo hacer.

Sasuke dejo que las aguas del rio envolvieran el cuerpo de sakura, mirándola con tanto odio que Sakura se dio cuenta de que estaba feliz de no tener que preocuparse por alguien como él, de no tener que velar por que Naruto y él se mataran, de no tener que amarlo nunca más, y entonces con una sonrisa en el rostro Sakura se entregó a la muerte.

¡Sakura!- gritaba un rubio desesperado-¡ Sakura despierta!.

Sakura yacía inconsciente en los brazos de Sasuke sin darse cuenta de que estaba dentro de un genjutsu echo por Sasuke.

-no lo hará en un bueeeeeeenn rato- dijo un peli negro sonriendo fríamente-la deje en un genjutsu desde que entramos al rio y a pesar de que le di la oportunidad de matarme en él no la aprovecho, es patética.

-¡no digas eso de ella, tu no la conoces!- le dijo el rubio enfurecido.

- no te preocupes más Naruto ya casi terminamos con esto además ahora sigue Hinata y luego tu-dijo el peli negro acercándose cada vez más a ellos como si no se tratara de nada serio.

En ese momento apareció la típica nube de polvo utilizadas por los ninjas cuando hacen una aparición.

-¡ya basta Sasuke tienes que dejar esta estúpida venganza que ni siquiera te he pedido!-dijo el recién llegado.

-ITACHI…-

Espero que les haya gustado y que no me odien por lo de Sakura.

El próximo cap va a tratar Sasuke y de Itachi, de su última batalla y de los sentimientos que sienten, habrá una que otra confesión y quizás una verdadera muerta. Intentare subir el nuevo cap lo más pronto posible. Así que dejen reviewis.

Zonadictoz

Zonadictoz


	3. Chapter 3

**Juez: En este día recibimos a la acusada….. Cuyo delito por haber durando tanto para subir el nuevo cap de our destine será pagado con la muerte…**

**Yo: No!...**

Lo siento de verdad, de verdad, deberás por haber durado tanto para subir este cap pero es que soy demasiada buena y las personas se aprovechan de eso (me pidieron la laptop por dos días y ¡se la quedo por dos semanas!) en fin no volverá a pasar.

En este cap he cambiado un poco la personalidad de Itachi y la he puesto como la del hermano regañón, habrá palabras no aptas para menores de 42 (aunque yo solo tenga 16 :D).

Gracias a todos los que comentaron enserio aprecio su seguimiento en este fic.

Sin más que decir disfruten…

**The heart of the fog**

-Itachi….de -¿De verdad eres tu?-preguntó el pelinegro, sin poder creer que estaba viendo a su difunto hermano de pie ante él.

-Si soy yo Sasuke, estoy aquí por el jutsu del segundo Hokage el endotensin –dijo el Uchija mayor –sabes Sasuke, pensé que tu venganza era conmigo-le dijo mientras se acercaba más a su hermano.

-Si lo-lo era –dijo el Uchija menor aun sin salir de su asombro.

-Entonces ahora no puedo entender ¡¿Por qué estas planeando hacer una estupidez tan grande como esta? –le dijo a gritos el azabache - ¡¿Qué acaso no fue suficiente con mi muerte para saciar tu sed de sangre?.

-No espera, no en realidad es...es por justicia –dijo el pelinegro encontrando las palabras que necesitaba para explicarle todo a Itachi.

-Justicia, ¡ja! –dijo el Uchija mayor burlándose de lo que había dicho su hermano –¿Qué de justo es querer matar a toda una aldea?.

-No-no era eso lo que quería deci…. –dijo el pelinegro intentando de hallar las palabras para explicarles sus acciones.

-Entonces ¿Por qué? Eh, para cóbrales a ellos personalmente lo que le ocurrió a nuestro clan, o para culparlos de que te hayas ido con Orochimaru, o déjame ver para acusarlos de que no te dejaron terminar tu examen jonin, ¡dime ¿Cuál es la excusa que tienes para hacer est!...

-¡Lo estoy haciendo para vengarte! –le dijo el pelinegro exasperado –¡¿Creíste que me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados después de que Madara me dijera todo lo que hiciste por la aldea, por mi, después de que sacrificaste nuestro clan por el estúpido bien de konoha, y que después me dejaras matarte como pago de un crimen del que ni siquiera eras culpable ¡eh!, ¡no podía Itachi?, ¡no podía!.

- Tsp…Con que Madara te dijo todo –dijo el azabache con voz roca por la ira que contenía.

-Si, Itachi no tenia otra opción no podía dejar tu sacrificio en vano –comentó el pelinegro justificando sus acciones.

-¿Creíste que mi sacrificio fue en vano?-dijo el azabache arrastrando las palabras conteniendo lo que sentía –no lo fue Sasuke, hice lo que hice por el bien de nuestro clan, si hubiera dejado que hicieran esa estupidez de atacar a Konoha probablemente se hubiera iniciado otra guerra ninja, y el nombre y el honor de nuestro clan habría quedado manchado –dijo con voz ronca cada palabra por la ira que tenia –pero ahora si fue en vano, ya que pretendía morir para limpiar el honor de nuestro clan y ya de nada valió porque tu seguiste sediento de sangre, seguiste buscando la venganza donde no la había y seguiste deshonrando el honor de nuestro clan.

-¿Crees que todo lo que he hecho ha sido para deshonrara a nuestro clan?, ¿Eso es lo que piensas Itachi?,que la venganza es una deshonra para el honor de un clan –le dijo el pelinegro conteniendo la ira que tenia –¿Que nada vale si te propones vengar a un ser querido siempre seguirá siendo una deshonra?.

-No digo que todo los que buscan venganza están deshonrando a su clan, digo que todos aquellos que buscan venganza después de haberla vengado innumerables veces ya no son humanos sino idiotas que pretenden ocultar sus emociones y sus vidas en la oscuridad de la sangre que derramaron y que siguen anhelando derramar –dijo el azabache acercándose aun mas a su hermano –no me importa lo que pase Sasuke, no voy a dejar que sigas con esto, aunque tenga que sacarte todo tu chacra con mis propias manos no voy a permitir que desperdicies tu vida.

-¿Eso es lo ultimo que vas a decir? –dijo el pelinegro mirándolo fijamente.

-Si, a no ser que tú te rindas y que vuelvas a ser el de antes desde ahora –dijo el Uchija mayor esperando con todas sus fuerzas no empezar esta batalla.

-Sigue soñando hermano –dijo el pelinegro activando su sharingan.

-Perdóname hermano –dijo el azabache antes de usar su súper velocidad para proporcionarle un puñetazo a su hermano menor en el rostro, haciendo que volara por los aires hasta chocar con la cascada.

-¿Con qué ahora si vas a pelear en serio? –dijo el peli negro limpiándose la sangre que salía de su boca.

-Si, espero que estés listo por que esta vez no estoy aquí para dejarte ganar –dijo el azabache imitando la técnica de Sakura.

-Entonces.. empecemos –dijo el pelinegro saliendo de la cascada y empezando a hacer sellos.

-¡Estilo de la hoja jutsu bola de fuego! –dijo el pelinegro iniciando la batalla.

Sasuke lanzo su ataque directo a Itachi pero este era muy rápido y lo esquivó con facilidad dando muestra de su verdadera habilidad en las batallas. Pero cuando Sasuke se dio cuenta de que estaba peleando con la persona que había sacrificado todo por el empezó a lanzar su ataque lejos de Itachi.

-¿Qué pasa hermanito temes herirme? – le dijo el azabache con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¡Ja! Quisieras – mintió el Uchija menor, en ese momento dio un salto y dejo que sus acciones hablaran por el –¡Estilo de fuego, jutsu aliento dragón!.

El Uchija menor lanzó su ataque directo para demostrarle que no sentía nada por el, esperando que su hermano lo esquivará, cuando su ataque estaba a punto de alcanzar a su hermano se dio cuenta de que Itachi no se había movido de su lugar, con miedo de herirlo intento desviarlo.

-¡Estilo del agua jutsu dragón de agua! – dijo el azabache en lo que salía un dragón del agua de la cascada y este se situaba en frente de Itachi para detener el ataque. Cuando ocurrió el choque se cubrió toda la zona de una gran mas de vapor haciendo imposible que se vieran los unos a los otros.

….

-Pis…Sakura –decía un rubio en voz baja intentando despertar a la pelirosa de el genjutsu – Sakura… despierta.

-Con esta neblina se nos hará difícil defendernos – decía la peli azul mientras examinaba con su byakugan los alrededores –al parecer Itachi al formarse la neblina utilizo un genjutsu en ella para que no pudiéramos verlos, aunque creo que Sasuke tampoco puede verlo.

-Hinata, ¿Puedes ver a Sakura? – preguntó el rubio a lo cual observo el lugar donde antes había estado Sasuke, al sentir una pequeña cantidad de chacra cerca del rio supo que era el de ella pero inmediatamente la neblina lo cubrió desapareció. "¡ ¿Cómo es esto posible?, ningún chacra se puede esconder de mi byakugan" –¿Qué pasa Hinata?.

-Na-nada Naruto, vi a Sakura cerca del rio voy a traerla –dijo la peliazul mientras se adentraba en la neblina, "es mejor que no se lo diga hasta que este segura".

….

"¿Donde se esta escondiendo?" se pregunto un pelinegro nervioso mientras corría en las aguas del rio haciendo sellos. De repente sintió que algo corría al lado de él – ¡jutsu bola de fuego! –decía este, a lo cual lanzaba su ataque a un árbol "demonios no era el" se dio cuenta mientras buscaba con su sharingan alguna señal de su hermano – ¡jutsu bola de fuego! – decía el pelinegro en lo que lanzaba su ataque a un arbusto "con esta neblina no puedo ver nada" – ¡jutsu bola de fuego! –dijo otra vez lanzando su ataque a una de las estatuas "mierda, ese Itachi solo esta jugando conmigo", el pelinegro continuo lanzando los mismos ataques a objetos inanimados, ya que cada vez que creía ver a Itachi corriendo intentaba atacarlo para demostrarle que no sentía nada por el, después de lanzar su jutsu a una rana en la orilla decidió que era mejor estar fuera de el rio ya que Itachi estaba usando iluciones para demorarlo y hacer que agote su chacra.

…

"Sigue así Sasuke" pensaba un azabache mientras veía como su confundido hermano lanzaba ataques a objetos inanimados "si sigues malgastando tu chacra así no podrás usar a susanoo y será mas fácil vencerte". El azabache tuvo suerte de que se formara esta neblina ya que pudo combinar el mangekio con su control del elemento agua para hacer que Sasuke atacara sin control los lugares donde el creía ver a Itachi, pero solo era una ilusión que enmascaraba la neblina.

En el momento cuando Itachi vio como Sasuke corría a la orilla del rio sin haber una ilusión allí supo que Sasuke se había dado cuenta de lo que en realidad ocurría, y estando Sasuke tan débil el azabache no quería dejarlo escapar.

-Estilo de agua, jutsu abrazo de la serpiente –susurro el azabache para no delatar su posición.

…..

Cuando el pelinegro estaba a unos pocos centímetros de la orilla paro en seco y sintió como algo impedía que continuara " ¿Qué sucede? no puedo mover ninguna parte de mi cuerpo" pensó el pelinegro atónito al intentar mover su pierna sin éxito, al mirar a bajo se dio cuenta de que por sus piernas subía una masa de agua como si estuviera viva recorriendo toda la zona inferior de su cuerpo " hmp…ese Itachi siempre con sus estúpidos trucos ¡ahora como mierda voy a salir de esta!" pensó el pelinegro al ver como subía la masa de agua por su cintura, sintiendo como se disminuían las posibilidades de ganarle a su hermano.

…..

La peliazul corria mas a prisa al ver como la neblina se ponía mas densa con cada paso que daba, a los pocos minutos diviso el cuerpo de Sakura a la orilla del rio aun inerte por el genjutsu.

-S-Sakura esto te va a doler un poco pero tengo que liberar el chacra que tienes acumulado en tu cerebro y en todo tu cuerpo – le dijo le peliazul a lo cual se dispuso a usar el puño suave –cinco golpes, trece, veinte y cuatro!.

Después de ese ultimo la pelirosa se despertó con un grito ahogado y con los ojos desorbitados de asombro al darse cuenta que no estaba muerta, aun sin poder mover sus brazos y piernas Sakura miro a Hinata con lagrimas en los ojos y le pidió que continuara que ella se merecía ese dolor y Hinata a duras penas continuo con su labor –treinta golpes, cincuenta y uno, ochenta y seis. Con cada golpe que le daba Sakura se mordía los labios para no gritar, para que él no supiera que ella sentía dolor por lo que él le había hecho, para no seguir pareciendo débil, después de un par de golpes sintió como recuperaba el control de su cuerpo, cuando recibió el ultimo a Sakura se le escapo un sollozo sin poder controlar lo que sentía intento parase pero callo al suelo inmediatamente.

-Espera pudiste recuperar la conciencia y tu cuerpo pero no tus fuerzas déjame ayudarte –le dijo la peliazul a lo cual rodeo el brazo de Sakura por su hombro y empezaron a caminar –tenemos que darnos prisa Sasuke y Itachi están peleando y esta neblina me impide saber donde están para evitarlos –le dijo la peliazul apurando el paso.

-Y-Yo estaba en un genjutsu de Sasuke ¿verdad? –dijo la pelirosa con voz quebradiza.

-Si, pero fuiste muy valiente en un momento Naruto y yo vimos asombro en los ojos de Sasuke –dijo la peliazul para animarla.

Mientras ellas mas caminaban más rápido Sakura recuperaban sus fuerzas y fue hay cuando ella se dio cuenta de que Hinata le estaba dando de su chacra por medio del puño suave.

-Hinata no tienes que hacer esto –le dijo la pelirosa en lo que intentaba dejar a la peliazul para caminar por si misma.

-Si tengo que, si te doy de mi chacra para que te recures mas rápido podrás curar a Naruto y así tendremos mas posibilidades de ganarle a Sasuke –le dijo la peliazul a lo cual se aferraba mucho mas a ella.

Caminaron un poco mas hasta que divisaron a un rubio sentando en el suelo con la cabeza echada para atrás y el rostro oscurecido, cuando el rubio a duras penas pudo parase con la pierna herida como la tenia, y las alcanzo a ambas para abrazarlas.

-¡Sakura creí que el genjutsu te había matado! –Dijo el rubio frenéticamente a lo cual abrazaba a la chica y la miraba fijamente con cara de preocupación –¡Hinata creí que Sasuke o Itachi te había atacado y que estabas mal herida! –Siguió diciendo el rubio a lo cual abrazaba a la chica y le sonreía con el rostro lleno de alegría – gracias Hinata.

-B-Bien Sakura cura a N-Naruto para que podamos pelear como un equipo –le dijo la peliazul sonrojada hasta los pelos por el abrazo que le había dado el rubio.

Inmediatamente Hinata termino de hablar Sakura obligo a Naruto a sentarse para curarlo sintiéndose renovada por todo el chacra que le había dado la peliazul "bien manos a la obra".

-Estaremos bien Sakura ya lo veras, veras como salvo a Sasuke –le dijo el rubio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Sakura le sonrió y se limpio las lagrimas pensando en que desde ahora en adelante no derramaría una lagrima mas por él y justo en ese momento se escucho un trueno.

-¿Una tormenta eléctrica? –dijo el rubio cuando vio que se alzaban nubes negras sobre ellos –eso era lo único que nos faltaba.

-creo que eso no es una casualidad –dijo la pelirosa mientras miraba al oscurecido cielo.

….

"Ha..mierda" pensó el azabache mientras escuchaba un sonido muy familiar "ya se me hacia raro que el usara ese único ataque" pensó mientras recordaba lo que había pasado en su ultima batalla cuando Sasuke utilizo el fuego para provocar un calentamiento en la atmosfera y asi ocasionar una tormenta que incremento su chidori y creo un dragon de rayo. En ese momento decidio terminar con eso de una vez por todas si recuperaba a su hermano lo haría aunque fuera mal herido.

…..

"Eso era lo que estaba esperando" pensó el pelinegro mientras escuchaba el trueno que retumbaba en las alturas "llego mi turno de atacar" pensó este a lo cual veía que la masa de agua no le había cubierto los brazos aun. Aprovecho ese momento para empezar a hacer sellos y poner las cosas a su favor.

-¡Estilo del trueno jutsu clones de relámpago!.

Inmediatamente Sasuke terminó de decir esas palabras se oyó un estruendo y desde el cielo aterrizo un trueno que se fue esparciendo por el agua y empezaron a salir Sasuke's con chispas que recorrían sus ojos mostrando de que estaban hechos, eran aproximadamente 35 cada uno con la misma fuerza, destreza y capacidad del original.

-Mátenlos a todos –dijo el peli negro con voz fría mientras intentaba zafarse del jutsu de su hermano.

…..

"Tsp… ja muy bien hermanito estas mejorando pero ambos podemos jugar el mismo juego" pensó el peli negro cuando vio los clones que salían de las aguas del rio "aunque no te la dejaré tan fácil" le dije este a lo cual empezó a hacer sellos y observaba como su hermano reaccionaba.

-Estilo de agua, jutsu trampa de la tormenta.

…..

El azabache estaba atónito cuando vio como la masa de agua descendía por sus pies permitiéndole moverse "que estará planeando Itachi" pensó este a lo cual vio como la neblina aumentaba mas y escucho la voz de su hermano _estilo de agua, jutsu trampa de la tormenta _inmediatamente Sasuke y algunos clones salieron de el rio justo cuando una luz salía de sus aguas y los clones que quedaron fueron envueltos por una masa de agua, luego hundidos y al final arrastrados por un remolino que el jutsu de su hermano había formado "hmp.. Maldito Itachi" pensó el azabache asqueado, "pero ahora es cuando empezará la verdadera batalla".

-clones mátenlos -dijo el pelinegro con voz fría.

Inmediatamente los clones se dieron a la carrera en busca de sus presas y las encontraron, cientos de ninjas rubios los estaban esperando cerca de la estatua del Segundo Hokage.

-¡Ataquen…! –escucharon que decían todos los rubios al unísono.

-Solo vallan contra los clones de sombras cinco de ustedes el resto busque a el verdadero y tráiganlo vivo Naruto él es mio, si quieren pueden matar a la inútil de Hinata y a la débil de Sakura sus vidas no tienen ningún valor – le dio ordenes el pelinegro a su sequito ahora de 26 clones –ahora ¡dispérsense!.

Inmediatamente los clones empezaron a atacar igual como le habían ordenado, se podía ver los puñetazos y patadas que se daban los clones de sombras y los clones de rayo. Después de un momento se escucharon un chispeante crujir y luego se vio el típico humo de un clon de sombra al desaparecer, cuando todos los clones de sombra rodearon a los clones de rayo, lo hicieron con un asombro palpable ya que uno de los clones de rayo había utilizado un chidori para vencer a su atacante.

-Espero que estén listos para lo que viene –dijo uno de los clones de Sasuke.

Los cinco clones de Sasuke hicieron uno de sus jutsu (chidori, chidori nagashi, bola de fuego, aliento de dragón y amateratsu) los cuales fueron disminuyendo el numero de los clones de sombras inmediatamente demostrando cual era la diferencia de los clones de rayo y los clones de sombra, ya que muchos clones de Naruto los habían herido con kunais y en vez de desaparecer solo se regeneraron.

….

Sakura le estaba terminando de curar a Naruto cuando vieron un brillo que salía del agua y luego escucharon chapoteos esperando lo peor Hinata se posicionó en frente de Naruto y Sakura para protegerlos a pesar de que no le quedaba mucho chacra.

-Sakura date prisa, antes de que la neblina cubriera el rio vi en el aire pequeñas cantidades de chacra que estaban siendo activadas por una especié de jutsu pero estaban dentro de clones, quizás Sasuke tiene un plan para matarnos –dijo la peliazul a lo cual miraba fijamente toda la zona –quizás sea posible que puedan hacer jutsu o incluso que no pueda desvanecerse. Mientras mas rápido cures a Naruto mas fácil podemos inspeccionar la zona.

-Ya termine –dijo la pelirosa limpiándose el sudor de la frente –ya puedes moverte con mejor Naruto pero no puedes ser muy brusco por que la herida se te volverá a abrir y no podrás luchar.

-Esta bien pero primero, jutsu clones de sombras –cuando aparecieron clones Naruto se sento para usar el modo hermitaño –chicos quiero que averigüen lo que sucede con esos clones que Hinata vio y tráigame información sobre la batalla que tienen Itachi y Sasuke –le dijo el rubio con los ojos cerrados y juntando las manos -¡vallan!.

-Sakura sube la estatua y intenta ver algo desde allí arriba, yo me quedare aquí proteger a Naruto hasta que este listo –le dijo la peliazul.

-Esta bien –le dijo la pelirosa, pero cuando estaba apunto de irse vio lo inesperado, veinte Sasuke's estaban volando por los aires con la intecion de atacarlos.

….

Sasuke se ha cercaba a Itachi con zumo sigilo esperando sorprenderlo ya que Itachi estaba de espaldas, cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca para atacarlo Itachi se dio vuelta usando a susanoo a cuerpo entero.

-Sasuke creíste que no me di cuenta que vendrías por detrás –le dijo el azabache mientras susanoo lo aprisionaba en su mano –o que en realidad el que venia por atrás era un clon tuyo –dijo el azabache a lo cual apretaba el clon de Sasuke tan fuerte que explotó en una descarga eléctrica.

-Solo te estaba probando –dijo el pelinegro también usando a susanoo –queria ver que pasaba si lo matabas, y ahora que lo se creo que a Naruto y Hinata no le va a gustar, pero no son mi objetivo ahora –dijo el pelinegro a lo cual susanoo le apuntaba con una flecha.

….

Sakura fue la primera en recibir los clones usando su jutsu, se dispuso a darles la bienvenida como se lo merecían los clones de Sasuke a puros golpes. Naruto ya en modo ermitaño estaba usando su ransengan para aniquilarlos pero pronto se dio cuenta de que se requeriría más que eso para matar a un clon de relámpago y Hinata al atraversar uno de ellos con su kunai termino de asegurar su hipótesis, de que esos no eran clones normales.

La batalla se llevaba fervientemente ya que los clones se dividieron en grupos de cinco por persona haciendo que las cosas se complicaran aun más. Naruto pudo aniquilar a uno de ellos con su rasengan shuriquen pero este al desaparecer provocó un relampago que hizo que a Naruto se le quemara uno de sus brazos provocando que diera un grito de dolor.

….

Itachi estaba en problemas ya que estaba rodeado por seis Sasuke de los cuales después de un rato se dio cuenta que ninguno de ellos era su hermano ya que no atacaban temerosos de herir lo como lo había hecho su hermano en los ataques pasados sino que seguían dando todo de ellos usando todos los ataque que Sasuke conocía.

-Espera ya sé que ninguno de ustedes son el verdadero Sasuke –dijo el azabache a uno de los cuatro clones que quedaba con vida –si ninguno de ustedes son Sasuke ¿Dónde esta el?.

-El-El esta luchando con su objetivo –dijo el clon antes de que el azabache lo asesinara.

…...

Hinata estaba en grandes problemas, ya que al darle tanto chacra a Sakura la había dejado demasiado devil como para no llevar a cabo una batalla y mucho menos una batalla contra cinco clones ninja de un clase S, pero le estaba hiendo bien ya que había matado a dos de ellos con su puño suave.

-¡Barrera celestial! –dijo la hyuga mientras con esta evitaba un ataque de kunais. con cada ataque que daba sentía como casi no le que daba chacra y que tampoco le quedaban nada de fuerzas para continuar, tenia dos días seguidos luchando en la guerra sin dormir y justo cuando iba a descansar se presento esto y tuvo que venir a ayudar a Naruto recuperar a su amigo.

Uno de los clones se estaba levantando de suelo con una sonrisa en el rostro para luego correr a toda velocidad hacia ella, cuando iba a hacer la barrera celestial se dio cuenta que quizás esa sea la ultima, pero de todas formas decidió intentarlo ¡_barrera_ _celestial! _ Cuando el clon salió volando por los aires Hinata se distrajo al oír el grito de Naruto y fue cuando se dio cuenta que uno de los clones saco su catana y el otro había hecho un chidori, Hinata vio algo diferente en el que hizo el chidori, ese era el único clon que tenia una herida en la mejilla que no se había regenerado.

-Te dije que seguías tu –le dijo el pelinegro formando una media sonrisa de satisfacción.

La sorpresa que experimentó Hinata al darse cuenta de que él era el verdadero Sasuke no se puede expresar con palabras. Inmediatamente había terminado de hacer la barrera celestial el Sasuke con la catana le propino un chidori nagashi poco mas debajo de el corazón y el verdadero Sasuke le atrabezo el hombro derecho con el chidori.

…

Naruto vio atonito como el cuerpo de hinata caía al suelo toda ensangrentada y sin vida…

.

.

.

**Espero que le haya gustado y que continuen siguiendo este fit ya que con cada cap que escribo se me ocurre una idea mejor para el siguiente.**

**En el próximo cap empezara la verdadera pelea y una que otra sorpresita. Espero que me sigan leyendo y de nuevo perdóneme por la tardanza. **

**Gracias lord kamy por tus reviwes y creeme se como te sentias al leer el ultimo cap.**

**Dejen reviwis.**


	4. Chapter 4

**He regresado!**

**Perdonen por la tardanza (un día es imperdonable) pero es que tuve que ser camarera en una graduación y al fin y al cabo me pagaron una miseria, Pero lo que importa es que he subido el nuevo cap y que estoy libre de remordimiento. Gracias a los que me comentaron y perdonen por no reponderles es que no he tenido tiempo, y a los que pasan por aqui y no comentan por favor aganlo que esos reviwes son mi razon para vivir.  
**

**Este cap será más NaruHina, habrá muchas cursilerías, tendrán ganas de matar al azabache y una que otra revelación. Sin más que decir disfruten…**

**One day more**

Sakura dejó escapar un grito ahogado cuando vio como caía el cuerpo de Hinata al suelo, todo cubierto de sangre debido a las graves heridas que le habían hecho el clon de rayo y Sasuke. Sintiendo un agujero en el pecho al ver a la tan tímida he inocente Hinata hyuuga allí en el frio suelo agonizando, cuando intento mirar a Naruto en busca de consolación, se quedo estupefacta Naruto tenía en la cara una expresión de sumo asombro y dolor.

-N-Naruto e-ella esta..- se quedo sin terminar la oración la pelirosa ya que el rubio salió disparado hacia donde yacía Hinata.

….

Itachi estaba rodeado por cinco clones de relámpago, de los cuales dos de ellos estaban usando a susanoo, otros dos el chidori y el ultimo el chidori nagashi, con cada ataque que daban Itachi tenía que encontrar una manera extraordinaria para esquivarlo ya que cuando atacaban lo hacían todos juntos. Después de que Itachi se diera cuenta de que ninguno de ellos era Sasuke se desvaneció susanoo inmediatamente ya que el pelinegro planeaba usarlo solo y únicamente para acorralar a Sasuke y hacer que él se dé cuenta de sus acciones y que vuelva a ser el de antes, al principio pensó que esta batalla, que tendría con los clones iba a ser fácil pero pronto se dio cuenta de que cada uno de ellos contenían la misma fuerza y habilidad del original. "no puedo seguir desperdiciando mas chacra" pensó el pelinegro antes de usar el amateratsu para aniquilar a un clon que corría hacia él con el chidori, el pelinegro se giró rápidamente para penetrar el estomago del clon que estaba a las espaldas de él, pero por a verse girado un clon que usaba a susanoo le disparó una flecha haciendo que pierda su brazo derecho y que aterrizara de espaldas en las aguas del rio inconsciente…

…

"Hinata…" eso era en lo único que podía pensar el rubio desenfrenado por llegar a ella. Cuando la atacaron Hinata estaba a unos 15 metros de Naruto, pero mediante avanzaba la batalla se fueron separando a un mas el uno del otro provocando que se le hiciera más fácil a los clones de sombra atacarlos y terminar con ellos.

"Debí a verla cuidado, ¡mierda! No debí dejar que siguiera con esa estúpida idea de protegerme" mientras más el rubio pensaba en la batalla más se arrepentía de lo débil que fue al permitir que ella le diera de su chacra a Sakura para curarlo y que además la dejara quedarse a pesar de que ella había luchado en la guerra todos estos días y que no estaba preparada para luchar con un enemigo tan fuerte como lo es Sasuke Uchija, "mierda si solo hubiera estado allí esto no habría pasado". El rubio siguió corriendo sin impórtales los clones que lo atacaban, él los aniquilaban con su rasengan churiquen sin impórtale que se parecieran tanto al que fue su mejor amigo en la infancia, ya que solo podía pensar en llegar hasta Hinata, hasta esa chica frágil y tímida que había conocido desde su niñez, esa chica que había arriesgado su vida por él, la cual él la había visto crecer, enfrentar sus temores y hacerse cada día mas fuerte de lo que él jamás había imaginado.

Tres clone aparecieron frente a Naruto, que seguía enfrentándolos ahora teniendo que usar el rasengan churiquen con la mano izquierda ya que la derecha estaba total mente calcinada por uno de los choques eléctricos que le había dado uno de los clones de relámpago al morir, lanzando su ataque como un búmeran para que este atraviese a los clones con una trayectoria de semilunar sin correr el riesgo de ser vencido de la misma manera como lo fue antes, a solo unos pasos de Hinata.

…

Sakura estaba en serios problemas ya que estaba siendo acorralado contra la estatua de Madara por ocho clones de relámpago, pero Sakura estaba decidida a no dejarse ganar y mucho menos por un grupo Sasuke`s, en ese momento Sakura aprovecho la energía que tenia de sobra por el chacra de Hinata y empezó a contra atacar. Atacó primero al clon que tenia en su derecha dándole un puñetazo tan fuerte que hizo que el chocara con la cascada provocando una descarga eléctrica en el rio y electrocutando a todos los que estaba dentro de él, después ataco a el que tenia a su izquierda golpeándolo en su rostro (ji,ji,ji,ji claro que lo disfrutó) y haciendo que saliera disparado hasta terminar siendo clavado por uno de los kunais lanzado por uno de los tres clones de sombra que quedaban vivos, al siguiente clon Sakura le propino un golpe tan fuerte que lo aniquilo al instante, este dándole como respuesta una descarga eléctrica tan fuerte como la que te daría si fueras golpeado por un rayo, pero Sakura tenia suerte de que sus guantes eran inmunes a descargar eléctricas haciendo así que solo se quemara un poco la zona por exima de su mano, sin importarle dolor que sentía Sakura siguió dando todo de si para ganar así que continuo. Con cada uno de los clones acabados Sakura sentía que tenía más posibilidades de ganar esta batalla, pero poco duraban sus esperanzas ya que cada vez que acababa con uno de los clones y recibía una descarga y sentía que no podría resistir mucho tiempo.

Cuando Sakura estaba enfrentando al último clon diviso a Naruto corriendo a toda velocidad hacia donde estaba Hinata y volvió a pensar en lo ocurrido y a sentir remordimiento por haber dejado que le diera de su chacra, eso era insoportable ella era una enfermara medico y Tsunade había aclarado completamente que en la guerra los ninja médicos no podían entrar en la batalla a no ser que la situación sea de sumo peligro y ahora la había desobedecido solo por el estúpido capricho de demostrarle a Sasuke que ella había cambiado, que ya no lo quería por esa razón ella estaba sufriendo y Naruto se había vuelto un loco desquiciado, de todas formas de nada sirvió todo lo que ella había echo porque Sasuke la había dejado en un genjutsu y para ayudar a Sakura y a Naruto Hinata tubo que darle la mayoría de su chacra a ella para que tengan la posibilidad de ganarle a Sasuke, pero de nada sirve arrepentirse ya que nada puede hacer que el tiempo regrese, Sakura estaba segura de una sola cosa y era por su culpa Hinata estaba allí tirada en el frio suelo desangrándose y que nada lo cambiaria.

…..

Sasuke se alejaba lentamente del cuerpo que yacía en el suelo, jadeando, desangrándose y a pocos minutos de la muerte, pero Sasuke no sentía remordimiento alguno por lo que había hecho no se arrepentía del todo por haberla atacado por la espalda dando muestra de que ya en él no había ni siquiera honor, pero al menos él ha de admitir que Hinata se merecía mas que eso. Sasuke vio como venia corriendo hacia él rubio, como si estuviera siendo poseído por el Kyuubi y solo pudo esperar a que lo atacara, que Naruto cobrara su venganza como lo hizo el, que Naruto sintiera la satisfacción de aniquilar a aquella persona que te había quitado lo que mas amabas, que con sus propias manos acabara a aquello que rompió su corazón y que con la sangre que sea derramada se limpia el alma y el corazón de el vengador. Y así el azabache con una sonrisa en los labios espero la batalla a muerte que se avecinaba.

…

Después de que Naruto acabó con el ultimo clon vio a Sasuke, a unos cinco pasos del cuerpo de Hinata, mirándola para luego mirarlo a él y sonreírle. Ese pequeño gesto se llevo el último tomo de cordura que le quedaba al rubio, inmediatamente lo tubo en frente se detuvo y concentro toda la ira que tenia para luego mirarlo, provocando que el azabache estallara e carcajadas.

-Ja Narut…. – él no pudo terminar de decir siquiera su nombre, ya que el rubio le proporcionó un puñetazo en el estomago que hizo que el azabache saliera volando por los aires, atravesara el rio y rompiera tres arboles de pino, hasta chocar con la montaña.

Cuando Naruto escucho el impacto de Sasuke, miro su reflejo en el rio y no podía reconocer a la persona que estaba viendo, su cuerpo estaba totalmente irreconocible, donde no había heridas y magulladuras por la batalla que tubo contra los clones, había quemaduras de cuando ellos se desintegraban al morir, mientras se miraba atónito buscando alguna señal de humanidad vio como el todo grisáceo del rio cambia a un rojo acuoso, su reacción instintiva fue grito ahogado cuando recordó por lo que él había aniquilado tanto clones y golpeado a Sasuke de esa manera. Mientras se giraba aguanto la respiración esperando que lo que antes había visto solo haya sido una invención de su imaginación, que ella estuviera bien, pero todo despejo sus dudas cuando vio la sudadera de Hinata totalmente roja por toda la sangre que había perdido.

Naruto corrió la poca distancia que los separaban y cuando estuvo a su lado cayo de rodillas con los ojos desorbitados sin poder creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban, "e-esa no es Hinata" pensó el rubio mientras veía a la persona que estaba acostada a su lado, ella estaba completamente pálida con los ojos hundidos y toda rodeada de sangre. No podía creer que esa fuera ella, ella no era Hinata, no era la tímida, descuidada, tierna y sumamente amable Hinata, no era ella.

-Hi-Hinata – dijo el rubio lentamente mientras levantaba la cabeza de ella del frio suelo, quito un poco del lodo que estaba en su rostro – Hinata – susurro esta vez mientras sacudía suavemente su frágil cuerpo.

El rubio cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras soportaba las lagrimas, no podía ser ella no puede estar muerta, ella la chica que por su timidez siempre lo miraba a escondidas, que cuando eran niños le había jurado que se volvería mas fuerte, que cuando el regreso de entrenar con Jiraya le demostró que no había cambiado en lo absoluto al desmayarse cosa que casi siempre lo hacia cuando lo veía desde pequeños, ella que casi muere por el en la batalla contra Pain. Al recordar eso hizo que el rubio concentro mas su dolor "lo que hizo por mi en lo Pain" se dijo a si mismo recordando todo lo que paso "ella hizo tanto por mi" se consolaba mientras veía en su mente como Pain la atravesaba con uno de sus tubos _me gustas__Naruto_ al escuchar su voz en su cabeza diciendo estas palabras el rubio abrió sus ojos de par en par "me dijo que le gustaba" el rubio se dijo incrédulo "no le había prestado atención por lo de Sasuke y Madara" pero ella se lo había dicho le había confesado su amor, ahora que se daba cuenta ya no le importaba Sakura como antes, como cuando eran niños que el solo trataba de impresionarla para que fuera su novia, desde que ocurrió eso ya no le importaba si ella lo miraba o no , si siquiera se acordara de que el existía, incluso cuando ella le había confesado su supuesto amor él se inmuto e hizo que ella le dijera la verdad cosa que en tiempos pasados él la habría aceptado inmediatamente incluso sabiendo que sea mentira, Naruto solo podía pensar en otra chica aunque cuando ocurrió eso el no sabia quien, pero hoy ya lo tenia claro, era en Hinata estaba enamorado de ella, ante esta deducción no pudo evitar sonrojarse, se había enamorado de la prima de Neji y próxima sucesora de él clan Hyuuga, y de una persona con un corazón tan grande y bondadoso que no se podía describir.

-Naruto – esto lo sacó de sus pensamientos he hizo que clavara sus ojos en la persona que estaba sosteniendo.

-Hinata – dijo el rubio alegre por no haberla perdido- estas viva creí que Sasuke te había…

-No el chidori nagashi me atravesó unos centímetros mas debajo de el corazón, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de el chidori – comento esta mientras intentaba mover su levantar su brazo – siento como cada punto de chacra en mi se apaga –dijo la peliazul haciendo una mueca de dolor.

-Hinata tengo que decirte algo –dijo el rubio cuando recordó la nueva revelación que tubo hace unos momentos.

-Perdóname Naruto, no pude protegerte a pesar de que ese era mi nuevo camino ninja, no pude lograrlo – dijo la peli azul antes de toser sangre –y también comprendo si no quieres aceptar lo que siento por.. – no termino de hablar por que el rubio la abrazo.

-A mi también me gustas Hinata –le dijo este antes de darle un beso en los labios, tierno y sin apuro tal cual Hinata se lo merecía –lamento no haberte lo dicho antes.

- Gracias por darme aquello que había anhelado tanto tiempo, bien ahora puedo morir en paz.

-Hinata tu no vas a morir estarás bien deberás – se apresuró a decir el rubio mientras lagrimas comenzaban a caer de sus ojos – repararemos la aldea y todo será como antes, iremos a comer ramen todos los viernes y molestaremos a kakashi robándoles sus libros.

-No llores Naruto –le dijo la peli azul para consolarlo –te quiero –después de articular estas ultimas palabras su mirada se volvió perdida y un hilo de sangre salió por su boca.

-Hinata –dijo el rubio entre sollozos – Hinata –se aferro mas al cuerpo de ella intentando despertarla del sueño eterno – ¡Hinata!. (Ya sé que esta total y rotundamente gastado, pero oigan es un clásico).

El rubio sin saber que hacer continúo llorando a mares dejando que la lluvia los empapara a los dos, sin poder cambiar lo que esta ocurriendo, sin poder de volverla a la vida.

-Naruto que débil eres- con estas palabras el rubio salió de su confusión –sabia que eras patético pero esto ya supera mis expectativas ¡como es posible que llores a alguien inservible! Acaso no tienes y dignidad, primero dejas que Sakura y Hinata peleen por ti y ahora la lloras a pesar de que no fue inútil, débil y un total estorbo.

Cuando Naruto escuchó esto último dejo el cuerpo de Hinata suavemente en el suelo, para luego parase lentamente, quedándose de espalda apretando los puños tan fuerte que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos.

Sasuke solo pudo ver el destello de una luz dorada antes de recibir un puñetazo en el estomago haciendo que se elevara en los aires " que rayos fue eso" pensaba el azabache mientras con su sharigan intentaba encontrar a su contrincante, pero cuando vio que Naruto estaba envuelto en una masa de puro chacra de el zorro no pudo evitar asombrase " ¿Que es este chacra?" pensó el azabache antes de que Naruto saliera de su campo de visión y apareciera detrás de el proporcionándole una patada en la espalda haciendo que el vuelo de Sasuke tomara otra dirección, después apareció frente a él dándole un puñetazo en la cara, luego detrás con otra patada, luego en frente con un revés, después al lado de el con un puñetazo en la mejilla " el no esta saltado u usando su velocidad ¡se esta tele transportando!" pensó el azabche mientras recivia mas golpes de parte de el rubio, el azabache estaba desconcertado sin poder defenderse debido a la rápida tele transportación que hacia el rubio.

Naruto no dijo nada en ningún momento, pero cuando Sasuke aterrizo en el rio todo golpeado, intentando sostenerse en pie después de esa paliza que le había dado Naruto, pero cuando lo vio no pudo evitar temblar al darse cuenta del estado en el que se encontraba, su mirada había cambiado totalmente no tenia ni esperanza, ni fuerza, ni aflicción por la perdida de Sasuke, solo se podía ver ira y odio, ya no era el mismo de antes.

-Sasuke ¿ya si quieres pelear en serio con todas tus fuerzas? Porque yo no te la voy a dejar fácil –dijo fríamente el rubio.

-Hmp… si eso es lo que quieres, puedes vengarla – dijo el azabache mientras a duras penas intentaba ponerse de pie – creo que se te hara difícil ya que no planeo jugar limpio – dijo esto mientras sangre empezaba a caer de su ojo izquierdo.

-Entonces no me hagas esperar…..

….….continuara…

**Espero que le haya gustado y que sigan viendo este tan nuevo y rarito fic, perdónenme por lo que le hice a Hinata (de nuevo) pero es que quería que Naruto se pusiera los pantalones y le aventara ese tan esperado beso (creo que esa partecita no me quedo muy bien) pero se hizo lo que se pudo.**

**El próximo fic va hacer discusiones y puñetazos (estilo transformes) y será muy exótico debido a que me he inventado nuevo jutsu, bueno ya ustedes vieron el de los clones de rayo pero esto serán mas poderosos, subiere el nuevo cap antes de el jueves.**

_Déjeme reviwes…_


	5. Chapter 5

**Y el publico enloqueces ah!**

**Primera vez en la historia que soy medio responsable con algo (y eso que este fue el cap mas largo que he escrito), lo he subido tarde pero oigan sigue siendo jueves, aunque lo hubiera subido antes pero es que quería dejarlo en una parte especifica.**

**En este cap habra una alianza poco esperada, un azabache con muchas técnicas nuevas y muchas sorpresitas mas que se la dejare que las lean. Los agradecimientos están a bajo. Sin más que decir disfruten…. **

**One secund more**

Itachi se despertó súbitamente unos minutos después de recibir el ataque de susanoo, para darse cuenta de que su brazo derecho estaba completamente regenerado y que sus fuerzas se había renovado (tal vez estar muerto en este jutsu tienes sus ventajas) pensó el pelinegro mientras giraba su muñeca y sonaba su cuello, calentando para seguir en la batalla, ahora solo quedaban tres clones los cuales cada uno de ellos estaba usando a susannoo.

-Bien hagámoslo –dijo el pelinegro antes de invocar a sus susanoo.

Lo primero que hizo fue aniquilar al clon de la izquierda atravesándolo con la espada de su jutsu, después desvaneció a susanoo, usando su super velocidad le lanzó tres estrellas ninjas al próximo clon y antes de que este las esquivaras Itachi las pateo atinándole un golpe limpio en el corazón, ya solo quedaba el ultimo clon y si los cálculos de el Uchija no le fallaban este fue el que había lanzado la flecha con susanoo, ya que cuando Itachi despertó él fue el único que se mostró enojado por que haya quedado vivo, (si que voy a disfrutar esto) pensó el azabache mientras se le ha cercaba lentamente, cuando lo tubo a solo unos pasos le rompió las dos rodillas y luego cuando el clon se estaba apoyando en las aguas de el rio gritando de dolor. Itachi con la punta de su espada en la barbilla hizo que levantara la cabeza y le dio uno sonrisa fría.

-¿Sabes que es lo peor de ser un clon tan real? –dijo mientras le cortaba la mejilla –que el dolor es igual de fuerte, amateratsu – y con esas ultimas palabras el pelinegro miro como el clon se revolcaba de dolor ante las llamaradas del fuego inextinguible, solo duró unos minutos antes de desvanecer se en una descarga eléctrica, pero para cuando eso ocurrió el pelinegro tenia su atención en otra cosa, estaba viendo como el jinchuriki le terminaba de dar una paliza a su hermano y como estos ahora estaba listo para acabar con la miserable vida del otro.

…..

Sasuke estaba en grandes problemas "¿Cómo rayos puedo ganarle si él usa esa nueva técnica?" pensó el azabache mientras veía como el jinjuriki se ha cercaba. Naruto fue caminando lentamente hacia él y mientras lo hacia sus huesos rotos se unían, sus quemaduras se regeneraban y sus heridas prácticamente se curaban solas por el chacra del kyubi, Naruto estaba cien por ciento listo para esta pelea e iba a descargar toda su ira en aquella persona que había acecinado a Hinata.

Sasuke activo su mangekio sharingan y de los sellos que tenia en sus antebrazos empezó a sacar estrellas ninjas y a planear una estrategia para poder vencer a Naruto. Mientras tanto el rubio estaba concentrando en poder controlar su tele transportación para poder evadir los ataques de Sasuke.

El rubio fue el primero en atacar usando su rasengan, fue corriendo a toda velocidad tras el azabache, mientras que el azabache acumuló mas chacra en la planta de sus pies y se aferró a su lugar mientras lanzaba estrellas ninjas diestra y siniestra. Pero los intentos del azabache siempre eran fallidos pues cada vez que lanzaba una estrella ninja donde estaba Naruto este se desaparecía y reaparecía en otro lugar del rio. A solo unos pasos de Sasuke, Naruto se tele transportó y apareció en frente de él, sin poder reaccionar a tiempo el azabache recibió el ataque justo en el pecho, dando se cuenta de que ese no era un rasengan normal el azabache no pudo contenerlo y por la intensidad del golpe voló por los aires hasta caer de cara al suelo y hundirse en el rio.

El rubio contemplaba jadeante como el azabache se hundía en el rio después de recibir su ataque, pero en su interior el sabia que eso no seria suficiente para acabar con su amigo, espero pacientemente a que Sasuke saliera mientras pensaba cual seria su próximo ataque " tengo que darme prisa mientras mas tiempo duró en modo byju mas rápido puedo morir" pensó el rubio mientras contemplaba sus posibilidades " no puedo usar el máximo ataque de un jinchuriki, y tampoco puedo tele transportarme a voluntad en los si no estoy concentrado, pero con mis jutsu´s, mi velocidad y mi fuerza puedo acorralarlo y hacerlo pagar por lo que le hizo a Hinata.

Sasuke empezó a salir lentamente del agua tosiendo sangre y apretando firmemente su abdomen, mientras que Naruto lo miraba con tanto odio que podría palparse con solo ha cercarse.

-Dice que Sakura es débil por lo que siente por ti, que yo te doy asco por persistir en que regreses y que Hinata… es-era un estorbo… porque ella le había dado de su chacra a Sakura para que me salvara – Naruto decía esto apretando los puños, con tanta ira y dolor que Sasuke solo pudo levantar la cabeza sin poder pronunciar palabra – y tu nos dices que te damos lastima ¡tu eres el que me da lastima Sasuke! Como es posible que seas tan idiota como para desperdiciar lo que hizo tu hermano por ti ¡¿Qué acaso eres retrasado-dattebayo?! Incluso yo que soy considerado el payaso de la aldea no haría semejante idiotez, tsp… ni siquiera vale la pena acabar con semejante alimaña. (Otro clásico… esta vez de dragón ball)

Sasuke sé quedo mudo ante esto sin poder contestar ante la verdad que había dicho Naruto, si era cierto que él había dicho todo eso sobre ellos, pero es que era la realidad, él era mucho más fuerte y poderoso que ellos, pero eso no era cierto lo de desperdiciar el sacrificio de su hermano sin haberlo vengado ¡no era cierto!.

-¡Ya cállate! – y hay explotó.

Naruto vio como él chacra alrededor de Sasuke se volvía frio y oscuro, mientras que el azabache empezaba a hacer sellos extraños con las manos.

-¡estilo de fuego, jutsu furia de el dragón!... –dijo el azabache a lo cual un dragón empezó a salir de su boca y a sobre volar a toda velocidad, a él y a Naruto, después de que pasaron unos segundos el dragón fue cubriéndolos en un circulo, y al poco tiempo ya estaban envueltos en este, rodeados por una gran mas de fuego que parecía no extinguirse pues estaban encima de el agua y el circulo se adentraba en el rio hasta tocar fondo.

Naruto solo podía ver boquiabierto la escena, con esta nueva técnica las posibilidades de que pueda tele transportase sin ser quemado se volvían mínimas, pero eso no impediría que continuara, nada en este mundo haría que Sasuke no pagara por lo que hizo. Naruto vio como Sasuke se dejó envolver por las aguas del rio, y no pudo evitar pensar que el azabache tenía un plan y que no le iría nada bien si él llegaba a ejecutarlo.

Sasuke con los ojos cerrados, apareció debajo de él, y en un destello de un relámpago le propino un puñetazo a Naruto que hizo que este saliera disparado por los aires y que cuando callera fuera recibido con una patada en el estomago "su velocidad a cambiado drásticamente" pensó el rubio mientras se tele transportaba aun centímetro de Sasuke para luego lanzarle un kunai al rostro, que el azabache esquivo inmediatamente, al abrir los ojos Naruto vio cual era la diferencia, Sasuke no tenia el sharingan, ni el mangekio sharingan, tenia uno nuevo que prácticamente había cubierto casi por completo la zona roja de sus ojos en forma de estrella.

Naruto formó dos rasengan shuriken y se los lanzo directamente al azabache, pero este con uno agilidad impresionante los esquivó justo antes de que estos lo tocaran. Naruto fuera de si, sin tener ni idea de como acabara con el azabache hizo un super rasengan y se tele transportó con el al lado de Sasuke para darle final a esta batalla, pero justo cuando apareció con el rasengan este lo detuvo apretando su mano contra su garganta, Naruto sin poder contra el agarre de él, salio de modo byju para no malgastar su limite de tiempo e intento quitarse a Sasuke de encima a la antigua (a puros puñetazos y patadas), pero el azabache lo elevó por encima de el agua impidiéndole que le hiciera daño y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así? –dijo el azabache hablando lentamente para enfatizar la ira que sentía –¿Crees que eres mas que yo por ser el jinchuriki de nueve colas y el famoso héroe de konoha?, eso tendrás que demostrármelo –dijo el azabache e inmediatamente Naruto se sintió consumir por las sombras.

….

Sakura estaba con las manos ampolladas en las rodillas, jadiando por todo el esfuerzo que había echo, todos esos clones y cada uno de ellos provocó una descarga eléctrica que siendo o no cerca le había echo daño, tenia al ultimo clon de sombra a su lado el cual estaba en la misma posición que ella, agotado por la ardua batalla, a pesar de que no fue la misma cantidad de clones que enfrentó Naruto, al menos ella a de admitir que fue una cantidad considerable para ella y eso los clones de sombra. El último clon fue el más difícil ya que esto optó por usar a Susanoo a cuerpo completo, pero ella ya estaba lista y en el momento cuando ya él iba a lanzar la primera flecha, ella aprovechó su fuerza y golpeó con su puño el piso haciendo un cráter al lado de la estatua de Madara, y ocasionando que el clon de relámpago perdiera el equilibrio, para que el luego tuviera que saltar, y en ese momento el clon de sombra entró a la batalla lanzándole una churiken que partió el cuerpo de él clon en dos antes de que se desmaterializara.

Sakura se quitó los guantes y miro el estado de sus heridas, la zona donde tenia los habían estado los guantes solo tenia un ligero tono rosa, desde su codo para bajo estaba total mente calcinada, la pelirosa miro con molestia esto "tal vez sean quemaduras de tercer o cuartó grado" pensó la pelirosa mientras miraba atentamente las quemaduras que ahora cubrían mas que su antebrazo, el clon de sombra le tanteó el hombro para captar su atención.

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunto la pelirosa, al mirarlo recordó la expresión que había tenido Naruto hace unos minutos atrás, una expresión tan llena de sentimientos que a Sakura se le erizo la piel "nunca había visto a Naruto en ese estado".

Sakura miró donde el clon de sombra le apuntaba y no pudo evitar asombrase, Naruto y Sasuke estaba siendo rodeados por una masa tan grande de fuego que ella no se sorprendería si a los diez minutos de ellos solo quedaran los restos calcinados por los altos grados de calor que los estaba cubriendo.

-¿Qué rayos es eso? –Le pregunto la pelirosa al clon de sombra –tú hiciste, no tú él verdad… ¡hay..!, quiero decir, ¿Ustedes hicieron esa técnica?

-No fuimos nosotros es un nuevo jutsu de Sasuke –dijo este nombre como si él también había sufrido la perdida de Hinata.

-Pero ¿Están bien?

-si ellos están bien, el calor que sentimos es obra de el sharigan nuevo del teme, es solo una ilusión, además si le pasara algo yo desaparecería – dijo el clon mirando atentamente el lugar de la nueva batalla – ¿Ya viste eso Sakura?, la boca de el remolino se esta cerrando.

Sakura miro inmediatamente la el lugar que le había dicho el clon, al mirarlo se encontró con que era verdad la cima de el remolino se estaba cerrando notablemente y por lo que se veía no le quedaban mas de unos minutos para que este cerrada completamente.

Sakura y el clon solo pudieron quedarse mirando la el remolino que se cerraba, esperando a que uno de los dos escaparan de esa trampa.

….

Naruto abrió los ojos súbitamente al sentir un golpe en la cara, encontrándose recostado en el rio recibiendo patadas en la cara de parte del azabache, incorporándose lentamente Naruto detuvo con la mano izquierda el próximo golpe de Sasuke y lo miró sus ojos fijamente encontrándose con el nuevo sharingan que este usaba. El azabache no esperó a que Naruto terminara de ponerse de pie ya que empezó a formar el chidori, para no darle la mínima oportunidad al rubio de recuperarse. Cuando el rubio estuvo de pie se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba en modo byju y de que sentía como si todo su chacra había sido extraído.

-¿Qu-Que me hiciste Sasuke? – pregunto el rubio con voz débil.

-¿No te gusta? Te he librado de ser el jinchuriki –dijo el azabache con una sonrisa de lado – mira si no me crees, esta allí arriba – dijo mientras apuntaba por encima de el remolino.

Naruto no pudo evitar que su boca se abriera por completo, el kyubi estaba encima de ellos, fuera del remolino de fuego, totalmente inmóvil con su típica expresión de malicia en sus ojos. Después de contemplar unos segundos mas a kyubi, Naruto miro a Sasuke, y se encontró con que este ya había desasido el chidori y ahora estaba con los brazos cruzados y dándole una sonrisa de la lado, que si no fuera por la batalla que estaba teniendo Naruto hubiera jurado que él estaba feliz.

-¿No estas feliz? –le preguntó el azabache caminando hacia él.

-S-Si pero S-Sasuke ¿Cómo lo hiciste? –dijo el rubio sin poder creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. "¿Qué es lo que esta haciendo ruido?" pregunto el después de escuchar un sonido extraño en el aire"

-Que importa como lo hice, ¿Qué no era eso lo que querías estar libre de él? –le contestó el azabache.

-Si se siente bien no sentir esa maldad en mi interior –dijo el rubio con una sonrisa de felicidad –pero aun así creo que no seré libre ya que perdí a alguien que me había animado a vivir –dijo el rubio recordando lo que había sucedido con Hinata.

-Hmps... Déjame adivinar, ¿Te refieres a esto? –dijo el azabache mientras se hacia a un lado para mostrarle lo que estaba detrás de él.

El rostro del rubio se iluminó inmediatamente sin poder creer lo que estaba ante sus ojos, solo eso podría significar la aniquilación de toda una aldea, pero no importaba si ella estaba con el "Hinata".

El rubio miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja la persona que tenia en frente, era Hinata totalmente igual a como ella era, sin moretones ni quemaduras, ni huesos rotos y con vida, su ropa estaba limpia y su mirada era la misma de antes y no esa perdida y fría que había visto antes.

Ella se fue ha cercando lentamente al rubio contoneando la cintura y sonriendo le de una manera que Naruto nunca la había visto (con eso lo digo todo), lo primero que hizo el rubio fue abrazarla y rodear su cintura con sus brazos.

-Naruto nunca morí, tu estabas dentro de un genjutsu cuando Sasuke te mostro como me acecinaba solo fue una ilusión, estoy aquí viva y agradecida de que me salvaste –le dijo ella usando un tono de voz tan sexy que no debería ser apto para menores de trece años –y dime ¿Qué quieres que haga para mostrarte mi agradecimiento? –dijo la peliazul mientras acariciaba lentamente una de las mejillas de el rubio.

-¿Qué como quiero que me muestres tu agradecimiento? –dijo el rubio mirándola fijamente a los ojos –sacándome de este genjutsu Sasuke –dijo el rubio mirando la cara ahora sorprendida del azabache.

…..

Itachi vio como de la salida del remolino salía su hermano con una aura totalmente negra debido a la maldad que se escondían en su interior, después de esperar unos segundos a que saliera el jinjuriki dedujo que este estaba en serios problemas "bueno chico kyuby creo que Sasuke te tiene acorralado" dijo el pelinegro mientras se sentaba a ver como el jinjuriki escapada de esta.

….

-Oye clon ¿Viste eso? –Dijo la pelirosa al ver como una sombra salía de el remolino – ¿Clon?, oye es la primera vez que cierras la –pero cuando la pelirosa volteó para ver que ocurría con su compañero, pero tuvo que cubrirse la boca cuando al ver cual era el problema, el clon estaba acostado bocabajo con los ojos totalmente abiertos y sin pestañar –no… Naruto no puedes haber caído…- dijo la pelirosa mirando la pared de fuego que la separaba de Naruto.

-¿Cómo mierda descubriste que estabas en un genjutsu? –preguntó el azabache sin poder creer que se halla dado cuenta.

-Pensabas que no me lo iba a saber Sasuke, desde que desperté tu comportamiento fue extraño, sonriéndome y haciéndome el mágico favor de sacar al kyuby de mi interior –dijo esto ultimo apuntando hacia la salida de el remolino –y si por un segundo pasó por tu cabeza que yo iba a creer que Hinata podría caminar y hablarme de esa manera sin sonrojarse o desmayarse inmediatamente es que estas totalmente loco.

La reacción de asombro del azabache solo duro unos segundos ya que después adopto esa postura de ser el todo poderoso y su chacra volvió a teñirse de negro.

-Naruto vas a lamentar no aceptar esta tan bien detallada sub realidad, por que al menos tu muerte no te hubiera dolido tanto –dijo el azabache antes de lanzarle un ataque justo al rostro, pero el rubio lo detuvo en la trayectoria.

-No puedo morir, aun sabes tengo que hacerte pagar por lo que le hiciste a Hinata –dijo el rubio mientras volvía a recobrar el modo byju.

…

Cuando Sasuke salió sintió un gran alivio al ver como parte de su plan había terminado, pensando en que Naruto no podría salir de ese genjutsu en mucho tiempo y aunque pudiera no saldría antes de que se cerrar por completo el remolino.

-Jutsu terminado –dijo el azabache haciendo otra sellos con los dedos "buena suerte Naruto, la necesitaras para llegar al otro mundo" pensó el azabache antes de tocar con las yemas de sus dedos el remolino y acelerar su cierre.

….

En un instante Sasuke sintió como su mundo se quebraba en mil pedazos antes de Naruto salir del gentjutsu, despertando encima de el rio otra vez pero esta vez era diferente a la otra, esta vez el remolino ardia más y Sasuke estaba de espaldas sosteniendo a un cuerpo, cuando él se giró Naruto solo pudo jurar en voz baja, era Hinata otra vez cubierta totalmente de Sangre, con múltiples puñaladas en todo su cuerpo. Estaba mirando a Naruto con lágrimas en los ojos y articulo unas palabras.

-No…. me protegiste… -dijo con los ojos semis cerrados.

Ante esto el azabache mostro una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y después empezó a reír a carcajadas, ante esto Naruto salió disparado corriendo hacia ellos con tanta ira y dolor que solo pudo decir una palabra.

-¡Hinata!... –gritó el rubio mientras corría hacía él.

De repente el rubio se encontraba en una habitación que le resultaba muy familiar y mientras caminaba escuchaba una risa que le resultaba más familiar aun.

-Zorro…- dijo el rubio sorprendido de ver a su demonio interior, riendo a carcajadas y envuelto en cadenas debido al jutsu que le había hecho Kuchina.

….

El azabache estaba en cuclillas mientras veía como su jutsu daba final a su mejor amigo, con una seguridad total de que él no podría escapar de esa trapa, "esta vez no podrás Naruto, no podrás ni siquiera salir vivo ese jutsu lo aprendí mientras entrenaba con Madara para vengar a Itachi, lo hice con una combinación de fuego provocando que superar el de agua de Madara y al combinarlo con el amateratsu evito que las llamas se extinga ante cualquier cosa inclusive el agua". Pensó el Uchija mientras se alejaba de la escena para ir donde se encontraba su hermano.

…

Zorro continuó riendo hasta el punto que llegó a asustar al rubio, ya que la única vez que lo había visto así había sido cuando el rubio había perdido el control y casi abre el sello que lo encarcelaba.

-Deberías agradecerme mocoso, te he salvado de cinco genjutsu que te había dejado el Uchija para que al final no distinguieras la ilusión de la realidad –dijo el zorro hablando con su típica aterradora –o que acaso quieres que te vuelva a dejar allí creerme que no me molestaría en lo absoluto.

-¡No!, no, no estoy bien gracias pero zorro, ¿Cómo lo hiciste? –pregunto el rubio mientras se ha cercaba mas al kyubi.

-¡¿Que como lo hice?!, waho eres mas estúpido de lo que esperaba, mira mocoso cuando estas en un genjutsu le abres a tu enemigo tu mente, entonces a tu mente estar abierta a tu enemigo me das la oportunidad de entrar y poner o no las cosas a tu favor – le dijo lentamente el zorro para que entendiera.

-wao si que er.. , ¡Espera un minuto!, me estas diciendo que todas las veces que estuve en un genjutsu, tu tenias la oportunidad de ahórrame el esfuerzo y la muy probable muerte si solo me hubieras traído aquí –dijo el rubio con una vena en la frente.

-si…. , pero que puedo decir me gustaba la idea de que te acecinaran – dijo el zorro mientras volvia a reir.

-Entonces zorro ¿Por qué esta vez fue diferente?, ¿Por qué me ayudaste? –le dijo el rubio curioso.

-Fue en un impulso, cuando Mataró a esa.. chica… como se llame, tu dejaste que todo el odio corriera por tu interior, que toda la furia se apodera de ti y fue tan grato sentir esa sensación, ese intensificar ese poder sintiendo como corre por tus venas, que cuando llego el momento de los genjutsu, quise dejar que disfrutaras una sensación aun mas grata, la venganza… -ante estas palabras el rubio habrio los ojos de par en par y dejó caer la cabeza – si supieras que no sabes lo que es acabar con alguien que te hizo enojar, dejar que toda su sangre se derrame y comprobar con tus propios ojos la dulzura de acabar con una vida, creo que si supieras eso no querrás terminar con tu entrenamiento ninja.

Naruto seguio analizando todo lentamente, "Sasuke fue el que me hizo esto, el que le hizo esto a Sakura, el que empezó el sufrimiento del equipo siete, el que acecinó a Hinata…".

-Esta bien Zorro quiero vengarme, quiero que el sienta dolor, que suplique por su vida y que al final su sangre sea derramada como pago por la sangre de Hinata –al decir estas palabras el Byju empezó a reir y creo que si hubiera podido aplaudir también lo haría.

-Vez niño yo que nunca pensé que tuviéramos algo en común, pero mira creo que al final de esto hasta me vas a caer bien –dijo el Zorro mientras sacudía sus cadenas debido a su risa.

-Pero con una condición – dijo el rubio mirándolo fijamente – quiero que pelemos juntos –ante esto el byju le brindó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

…..

La entrada al remolino estaba totalmente cerrada y poco a poco se iba hundiendo, el azabache se había dado vuelta para ir a donde Itachi, pero de repente un crujir lo hizo girar y cuando lo hizo no pudo evitar que su boca se abriera por completo, del remolino salió una de las piernas del kyubi y después otra hasta dejar descubierta su cara y al final su nueve colas.

-E-Esto es imposible –dijo el azabache mientras po inercia retrocedía.

-ESTAS LISTO PARA LO QUE TE TOCA, UCHIJA –dijo el Zorro.

De inmediato empezó a cargar una de las bolas negras y se la lanzó al azabache, la cual lo impacto y arrazó con toda la orilla de el rio y unos arboles hasta perder en la oscura lluvia.

"Vez niño no fue tan difícil, si recibes esta técnica nada puedes hacer para cambiar tu destino, morír" le dijo el Zorro a Naruto mientras miraban el lugar donde había estado el azabache, "si ya Bee me lo había dicho , pero es que Sasuke no podría morir con solo ese ataque" y justo cuando el cuerpo de Sasuke salio a la vista descubrieron que era un cascaron, en ese momento el Zorro se puso alerta mirando en todas las direcciones buscando al azabache, pero cuando al fin encontró su chacra, salió del agua de repente encima de una serpiente gigante, tanto Naruto como el Zorro se sorprendieron al encontrarlo vivó después de ese ataque, pero eso no impediría que cumpliera su objetivo.

-Prepárate Naruto por que la verdadera batalla acaba de empezar –dijo el azabache a lo cual empezaba a hacer sellos con sus manos –estilo de trueno, jutsu chidori helldron –al decir estas palabras en su mano apareció un chidori el cual lo incrustó en la serpiente, y al cabo de unos segundos esta se volvió de un tono azul oscuro y por su cuerpo atravesaban ondas de rayos.

"Esto ya se esta poniendo interesante" dijo el zorro posicionándose mejor encima de las aguas ahora un poco teñidas de rojo porque el fue no se acababa de extinguir.

El primer ataque del azabache fue una descarga eléctrica que hizo que el zorro soltara un alarido de dolor "ese mocoso hijo de su ah! Me las va a pagar" dijo el Zorro mientras saltaba para liberarse de las descargas eléctricas para luego propinarle un coletazo al azabache que hizo que la serpiente se sumergiera en el rio y que el azabache se separar por unos segundos de la serpiente, pero no fue por mucho porque desde que el azabache estuvo en pie le propino una descarga eléctrica que hizo que él Zorro emanara humo. El Zorro se puse en pie decidido a seguir con la batalla pero cuando miró al azabache lo vio de rodillas cabizbajo pareciendo como si le hubieran quitado toda su energía, y entonces fue cuando Naruto se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría.

-"Zorro ¿Viste lo que yo vi? –le pregunto internamente el rubio a su compañero.

-"De que hablas mocoso" –le dijo el byju airado.

-"Sasuke es el que le esta dando el poder a la serpiente, y eso lo debilita, con lo que le que da de chacra no le queda mas de un ataque" –le dijo el rubio emocionado por lo que había descubierto.

-"Entonces mocoso aprovechemos el…." –el Zorro no pudo terminar de hablar ya que a él y Naruto lo recorrió una corriente de agotamiento que acusaba con separarlos –"oye mocoso ¿Tu también sentiste eso?" –le preguntó.

-"Si yo también lo sentí eso parece que nuestro tiempo se acaba, déjame darle el ultimo ataque" –dijo el rubio al enojado Zorro.

-"¡ju!, como quieras mocoso después de todo es tu venganza no la mía" –dijo el byju a lo cual le cedía el cuerpo al rubio.

Naruto sintió todo el poder que corría por su cuerpo al estar en modo byju, pero esto superaba sus expectativas, era fuerza pura en cada musculo y él no la dejaría desperdiciar. Con un solo movimiento empezó a cargar el ataque más fuerte de un byju y lo aprovecharía, al mismo tiempo el azabache estaba cargando una súper bola de rayo que lanzo al unísono con Naruto.

La explosión fue tan fuerte que se formó una onda de un verde claro, que los rodeos a los dos y amenazo con salir de los limites de el valle, el clon de sombra se llevó el cuerpo de Hinata y Sakura saltando por encima de la estatua de Madara y protegiéndose de el impacto, mientras que el Uchija mayor se escondió detrás de una roca y activó su susanoo.

El estruendo debió oírse en todo konoha y la aldea vecina, ya que además la onda expansiva deslumbro por un momento toda la oscuridad traída por la lluvia, y cuando al fin se apagó, los cuerpos de Naruto y de Sasuke se inconscientes, se dejaban envolver por las ahora agitadas y negras aguas de el rio..

….continua…

**Bueno eso es todo por este cap espero que le haya gustado y que sigan siguiendo este muy rarito fic , y aunque yo parezca una asecina en serie no lo soy es que no puedo evitar e visto demasiadas películas de freddy crowber, Yeson x, la maldición… etc, ya esta en mi Naturaleza ,pero para que nos e preocupen e planeado menos de 15 se muertes en este fit (es broma solo habrá dos) pero dudo que sepan quienes serán ya que yo amo lo inesperado.**

**El próximo cap será el momento SasuNaru final en el que los implicados darán el todo por el todo para poder conseguir sus respectivas venganzas.**

**¿Quién ganará? El rubio que quiere vengar a su recién descubierto amor o el azabache que quiere vengar la venganza que había vengado al aniquilar a su hermano (ni yo me entendí). **

**Gracias por lo reviews enserio son mi razón de vivir y espero que me sigan escribiendo y que me digan lo que creen que pasara.**

**Lord kami: gracias por ser un fiel seguidor de este fic y por animarme a seguir escribiendo, con tus reviews.**

**Noeliluna: fíjate que se te esta cumpliendo el deseo ya que nuestro rubio se nos puso sentimental (y no de los sentimientos de ponys y arcoíris )**.

**Alex: oye que manera ni tan creativa de amenazar ala gente, enserio hiciste que la piel se me herisara, tendrás que ver lo que pasara con la hyuga puesto que con que le llevaron el cuerpo ya te di un indicio.**

**Mialover: al fin una compatriota en la matanza de Hinata jajajajaja te deseo suerte y ¡bienvenida!.**

** chaitooooooooooooo.**


	6. Chapter 6

**(Noticiero al rojo vivo)- en las ultimas noticias tenemos a una multitud enfurecida, persiguiendo a una escritora de fanfiction por haber durado una eternidad sin actualizar. Veasmos que dice la perjudicada.**

**-¡solo fue una semana!, téngame piedad TT_TT.**

**-¡Quémenla viva!**

**-¡si!.**

**-¡nooooooooooo!.**

**Perdón por durar tanto, pero es que tuve unos pequeñitos problemas personales. Pero lo importante es que actualice y que podrán ver que ocurre en este nuevo cap.**

**Sasuke se enoja un poquito y descubre una manera de volverse más fuerte que antes, mientras que Naruto se dirige precipitadamente al camino de la oscuridad. Sin mas que decir disfruten…..**

**New me**

Sakura entrecerró los ojos para poder ver lo que ocurría en el centro del lago después de la explosión. A pesar de que la lluvia había caído tan tempestuosamente la explosión provocó que cesara unos segundos, los arboles que rodeaban el rio estaban totalmente desechos y del rio solo quedo un cráter vacío sin animales, ya que por la batalla ellos habían huido corriente abajo, lo único que demostraba que ese fue el valle de fin son los restos de las estatuas de Madara y de el primer hokage que yacían cubriendo la cascada, impidiendo que la corriente de agua fluya como se acostumbra. Sakura miró el lugar donde habían estado Naruto y Sasuke pero al mirar el cráter solo pudo pensar en lo peor y de inmediato busco al clon de sombra sin encontrarlo, esto hizo que se pusiera en estado de shock, y buscara frenéticamente con la mirada por todas partes sin ver rastro de sus cuerpos.

-¡Sakura estoy aquí! –dijo el clon mientras intentaba quitarse una roca de encima.

Sakura corrió a toda velocidad hacia donde estaba el clon, sonriendo a todas sus anchas por el alivio que sentía al saber que su amigo estaba vivo.

-¡Naru- perdón clon estas bien! –dijo la pelirosa, mientras que usaba su súper fuerza para quitarle la roca de encima, cuando lo hizo no pudo dejar escapar un suspiro de alivio, el clon había protegido a Hinata usando su cuerpo como un escudo para que ella no sea aplastada por la roca.

-¿Cuando la salvaste? –le dijo kunoichi asombrado de la velocidad que tubo al salvar el cuerpo de la chica.

-Cuando estabas saltando la estatua –dijo mientras le quitaba un mecho de cabello de la cara a la peliazul –no podía dejarla halla sin protección.

La kunoichi se quedo muda ante esto "no puedo creer esto, sus sentimientos por Hinata son tan fuerte, que hasta su propio clon intenta protegerla" pensó atónita la pelirosa cuando miraba como él la ubicaba en una zona seca con delicadeza. En ese momento Sakura vio una pequeña cantidad del color amarilla hundirse en las agitadas aguas de la cascada.

….

"¿Que sucede? No puedo mover ningún musculo de mi cuerpo" pensaba el rubio mientras era tragado por las agitadas aguas, "¿Estoy en el agua?, ¿cuando pasó esto?" siguió haciéndose preguntas hasta que sintió que estaba en un lugar diferente, en tierra solida y por lo que a el parecía en un lugar muy tranquilo.

-¡_Mocoso despierta de una buena vez, o sino te sacare los intestinos por la nariz! –_dijo el Zorro mientras movía sus cadenas frenéticamente para despertar al rubio.

El rubio abrió totalmente sus ojos y miro como se encontraba, estaba todo mojado, tenía un tobillo dislocado y su abrigo estaba abierto pues había una gran quemadura en su pecho.

-¡_Mocoso ¿Que no escuchaste nada de lo que te acabo de decir?! _–dijo el Zorro a gritos por la ira que sentía al ser ignorado. Naruto con esas palabras despertó de su trance y fue cojeando hacia el Zorro.

-Zorro ¿Qué ocurrió?, Recuerdo que tú y yo estábamos peleando contra Sasuke unidos por primera vez y yo sentía una gran ira por… –en ese momento recordó todo lo que había sucedido, haciendo que su sello se frunciera inmediatamente y su semblante se tonara frio y oscuro, esto hizo que el zorro soltara una carcajada.

-_Niño no pensé que algún día diría esto pero cuando se trata de odiar y de venganza te pareces mucho a mi_ –dijo el Zorro por primera vez sin insultarlo.

-Zorro se me acaba el tiempo y casi no nos queda nada de chacra, tengo que encontrar la manera de hacer que Sasuke page antes de que se me acabe el poco chacra que me queda –dijo el rubio seriamente.

-_Sabes, por esta vez te voy a ayudar pero solo porque me gusta tu manera de odiar –dijo el Zorro._

….

Sasuke estaba luchando contra la marea para llegar a la superficie del rio buscando algo de oxigeno, pero cuando estaba a mitad de camino vio como Naruto inconsciente descendía hacia las profundidades del rio, el azabache nadó frenéticamente hacia él para poder alcanzarlo antes de que no pudiera aguantar más la respiración, cuando por fin lo alcanzo empezó a hacer sellos con las manos para que luego su catana se cambiara por una cadena de metal con una pesa en la puta, hato la cadena en los brazo y piernas de Naruto, haciendo que el rubio inmediatamente empezara a hundirse a mayor velocidad.

El azabache emergió a toda prisa, jadéate nadó hacia la orilla, pues no podía gastar él poco chacra que le quedaba, salió del rio arrastrándose sin fuerzas siquiera para poder caminar por el enorme esfuerzo que había cometido en la batalla contra Naruto. "debo buscar mas chacra, ¡tengo que terminar con esta venganza!", pensó el azabache mientras activaba su sharigan para buscar entre la lluvia un posible donador de chacra, y lo encontró sentada al lado de una peliazul, ante esto el azabache mostro una sonrisa malvada, "valla Sakura, que mala suerte tienes" dijo el azabache mientras se ponía de pie.

….

El rubio asintió y le brindó una sonrisa alegre al zorro después de escuchar las palabras que él le había dicho, quien hubiera pensado que él y el zorro tendrían algo en común, (no como seres normales como la música o la comida pero oigan es algo en común después de todo).

-Sabes Zorro creí que eras bueno en el fondo pero, ja, ja, ja, me equivoque –dijo el rubio dándole una sonrisa de complicidad.

-Sabes mocoso si me hubieras mostrado ese potencial antes te hubiera ayudado en los exámenes jonin –le dijo el Zorro dándole una sonrisa malvada, y en ese instante Naruto volvió a la realidad esta vez en modo byju y ahora con mucha mas ayuda y chacra.

…

Sakura se fue poniendo de pie lentamente mientras él chacra verde comenzaba a rodear sus ahora apretados puños, mientras caminaba vio como el clon se ponía de pie y se posicionaba frente a Hinata, "con la lluvia será mas difícil la pelea pero no voy a permitir que siga hiriendo mas personas" pensó la pelirosa mientras se preparaba para la batalla, pero esta vez será diferente por que ella ya nada le importaba, nada que él le hiciera podría hacerla sentir peor de lo que ya se sentía.

-Aun con vida, whaoo Sakura no dejas de sorprenderme, sobreviviste a los clones que te envié y ¡entera! Enserio debiste haber dado todo en esa batalla, me gustaría ver como los derrotaste –dijo el azabache mientras invocaba dos kunais de los sellos que tenia en la muñeca.

-¿Quieres ver como los vencí? –Dijo la pelirosa acomodándose los guantes –entonces te lo mostrare –dijo la pelirosa mientras empezaba la a correr.

Sakura empezó a atacar, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos saco de su bolsillo un kunai envenenado y empezó a chocar lo contra los de Sasuke, el azabache era muy ágil y fuerte pero la Kunoichi por su tamaño era mas escurridiza y por su jutsu tres veces mas fuerte que cualquier ninja promedio, mostrando toda su destreza le arrebato el kunai a Sasuke y soltó el suyo para hacer la pelea mas justa, ahora los dos estaban golpeándose con los puños llenos de chacra, golpeado al rostro y al abdomen del otro sin compasión, a pesar de la amistad y sentimientos no correspondidos que alguna vez tuvieron.

Sakura estaba segura de si por que las batallas mano a mano eran su especialidad, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Sasuke cambio de posición de ataque y empezó a golpearla usando el taijutsu de Lee, Sakura sin poder bloquear los ataques que le proporcionaba el azabache recurrió a lo básico, le atino una patada en el abdomen lanzándolo contra una enorme roca para luego lanzar golpear con su puño el suelo haciendo que este se quebrara debajo de Sasuke, Sakura saltó del otro lado de el rio para evitar que su propio ataque la perjudicara y cuando se giro vio como el clon ya del otro lado ponía a Hinata a salvo detrás de unos arbustos, inmediatamente Sakura llego al otro lado se hundió en la cascada la zona en la que se encontraba el azabache esperando que no pudiera salir de esa, pero no fue así porque la pelirosa se dio la vuelta súbitamente cuando sintió un presencia oscura detrás de ella, era Sasuke todo mojado y con cara de pocos amigos.

"¡maldición estoy harto de esta estupidez!" pensó el azabache mientras se ponía de pie, par luego brindarle a Sakura una de las peores miradas que alguna vez se había inventado.

Sakura quedo pasmada cuando recibió una de la mirada mas malvada que le había dado, pero solo lo demostró un segundo ya que después de lo que Sasuke le hizo estaba lista para todo y se lo iba a demostrar pero cuando le propino una patada al rostro el azabache la bloqueo y la lanzo contra una roca, la pelirosa abrió los ojos lentamente mareada y viendo borroso por el golpe que acababa de recibir, pero cuando su vista se a claro vio a Sasuke mirándola fijamente con su sharingan y de inmediato Sakura se vio sumida en la oscuridad, para luego despertar en un mundo sub real donde había un Sasuke gigante que empezó a juntar sus manos para aplastarla.

…

Sasuke tomo uno de los brazos de Sakura y no dudó en clavarle los dientes, pero cuando la sangre de Sakura descendió por su garganta no pudo evitar abrir los ojos por completo "su sangre es… están… deliciosa, siento como si todo mi chacra estuviera renovado" pensó el azabache mientras bebía con mas ansias la sangre de Sakura.

"Este chacra no es solo de Sakura, el que me da la fuerza es el chacra de alguien mas" pensó el azabache mientras terminaba de saciar su sed, de repente recordó lo que había pasado "Hinata, es el chacra de Hinata, me había enterado de que ella ahora es la mas fuerte del clan Hyuga y por eso me sorprendí de que no pudiera vencer a cinco clones de sombras" con esta respuesta el azabache se puso de pie y buscó con su sharingan los alrededores, encontrando lo que buscaba el azabache caminó hacia eso con suma energía, miro con satisfacción el estado de su objetivo, pero cuando intento ha cercarse el ultimo clon de sombra apareció frente a él con un kunai en su mano y dispuesto a dar el todo por el todo para proteger a Hinata.

-No permitiré que le pongas un solo dedo encima, Sasuke… –dijo el rubio arrastrando las palabras por la ira que sentía.

-¡Valla!, Hasta los clones del dobe son estúpidos –dijo el azabache. En ese instante el azabache usando una velocidad sobrehumana le clavo en el pecho un kunai convirtiendo al instante en humo.

-hmp…. Que desperdicio de tiempo –dijo el azabache mientras empezaba a levantar uno delos brazos de la Hyuga –hmp… con que si.

-Sasuke! –la voz de Sakura sorprendió al azabache ya que la había dejado en un genjutsu tan poderoso que solo un ninja experto hubiera salido de él –no puedes beber su chacra, ni siquiera tiene ya esta muerta.

-Sakura, creí que eras un ninja medico, ¿Por qué acaso no sabes cuando una persona esta viva? – dijo el azabache mientras acercaba más el brazo de la Hyuga a su boca –porque si es así debiste estudiar mas, ya que la pequeña Hinata esta viva.

Con esas palabras la pelirosa quedo en shock "es cierto cuando el clon le quito el mechón de cabello de la cara ella parpadeo y además después de que Naruto la dio por muerta ni siquiera intente tomarle el pulsó" pensó la pelirosa mientras se llenaba de seguridad y sacaba un kunai envenenado de su bolsillo.

-Ni siquiera lo intentes o sino te hare desear no haber salido de ese genjutsu –dijo el azabache a punto de morder el brazo de la Hyuga, pero no llego a hacerlo ya que un rasengan churiquen paso rosando una de sus orejas, haciendo que se pusiera de pie inmediatamente, y diera la vuelta lentamente deseando en su interior que no sea quien el creía, que ese rasengan allá sido un producto de su imaginación, pero no era así y lo comprobó cuando vio al rubio en modo byju con un rasengan en una de sus brazos, usando los dos de mas que le brindaba el modo byju, y con cara de pocos amigos.

-Si te atreves a ponerle un solo dedo encima te aniquilo –dijo el rubio con voz ronca he intentado guardar la compostura.

-"¿_Qué esperas? ¡Mátalo de una vez por todas!" –_dijo el Zorro intentado apurar al enojado rubio.

-"No tan rápido Zorro, quiero que sufra, que se arrepienta una y mil veces por haber acecinado a Hinata y que me suplique que no le haga sentir mas dolor" –le dijo el rubio al Zorro para intentar tranquilizarlo.

-"_Entonces apuñálalo 23 veces, sácale las tripas y ahórcalo con ellas, haz que se trague sus riñones y que luego que se beba su propia sangre para ver como va a orinar, rómpele las piernas y hazlo caminar un maratón, rómpele los huesos de los hombros y clávaselos en la barbilla, sácale un ojo y exprímeselo en su cara para que luego le saques el otro y ya que no puede ver éntraselo por la nariz, rómpele cada uno de los aros que tiene en su columna vertebral y luego sácasela para que le duela mas, córtale el cuero cabelludo y luego quémale la cabeza con gasolina para que se arrastre en el suelo, rómpele cada uno de los dedos de los pies mientras que los de la mano le pondrás pinzas para arrancárselos después, sácale el corazón y trágatelo enfrente de…. _

-"¡Espera Zorro! Ya-ya entendí tu punto cre-creo que mejor me las ingenio cuando el momento llegue" –dijo apurado el rubio mientras que una gota descendía por su frente.

-"_haz lo que quieras mocoso, pero date prisa que no nos queda mucho tiempo" –_dijo el Zorro.

Naruto tomo posición de batalla haciendo que giren las churiquen en sus cuatro brazos y luego lanzándoselas al azabache, mientras que este con una agilidad extraordinaria esquivaba cada uno de ellos a escasos centímetros de tocarlo, pero el rubio no se la iba a dejar fácil ya que con cada rasengan churiquen que le lanza usaba tres estrellas ninjas ya dos kunai para lanzarlos al lugar donde esperara que el azabache aterrizara.

-¡Sasuke!, como planeas vivir después de esto, con el remordimiento de haber acabado con toda una aldea por una venganza que ni siquiera tiene sentido, ¡he!, ¿Cómo podrás vivir sabiendo que tu hermano te odia por haber destruido su sacrificio?.

El azabache dejo soltó un grito tan fuerte que Sakura esta segura de que se oyó hasta en la aldea de la arena, y después todo quedo en silencio la lluvia seguía cayendo a mares encima, de ellos la corriente de el rio se había tranquilizado un poco mas, y el azabache tenia la cabeza baja encima de el agua mirando su ensangrentada ropa, y su cuerpo lleno de heridas.

-La aldea… –dijo el azabache

…

Sakura corrió al lado de Hinata para tomar su pulso, "en efecto esta viva, ¡Hinata esta viva!" dijo esta con lagrimas en los ojos por la alegría que sentía, pero en un segundo su semblante de felicidad cambio a uno de preocupación, con la frecuencia en que su corazón latía y el estado de sus heridas a Hinata no le quedaba mas que unos escasos minutos de vida, "¿Cómo la voy a poder mantener con vida?" Pensó la pelirosa cuando empezó a usar su chacra verdad sobres la Hyuga.

….

-Debe pagar… –dijo el azabache mientras miraba fijamente a Naruto con el sharingan –y nadie va a impedir que logre mi venganza ni siquiera tu jinchuriki…

Ante estas ultimas palabras el azabache se vio cubierto por susanoo pero de una manera diferente, este susanoo era mas grande que el anterior y en vez de tener dos cuernos tenia seis, usando en su mano derecha una espada y en la izquierda un mazo rodeado de púas, de un color morado oscuro que hacia que el aura negra que exhalaba se viera aun mas tenebrosa de lo normal.

-¿Esto es lo que quieres Sasuke? –dijo el rubio acercándose.

-hmp… que molesto eres dobe, ¿Jamás vas a entender verdad?, no voy a rendirme, no voy a permitir que esa aldea con su tan dichosa paz, tienen que pagar por lo que hicieron.

El rubio exhaló lentamente antes de empezar a formar el ataque mas poderoso del Byju pero esta vez no fue como las anteriores, estaba vez lo logró formar perfectamente gracias de la ayuda del Kyubi. Lo lanzo directamente al azabache pero susanoo puso el antebrazo en frente de ambos y de este inmediatamente apareció un escudo justo antes de que el jutsu de Naruto lo impactara, el azabache lo miro fría mente y le dedico una fría sonrisa de lado.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? –dijo el azabache mientras lo miraba fijamente –porque si es así esto no te va a gustar, estilo de rayo, jutsu las mil clavaduras del rayo.

Ante esto el azabache atrajo uno de lo rayos de la tormenta y con ayuda de susanoo formó una barrera de la cual inmediatamente empezaron a salir disparadas miles de agujas eléctricas que iban en dirección a Naruto, el cual estaba tan asombrado que no podía mover ninguna parte de su cuerpo.

-_¡Mocoso reacciona! –_le grito el Zorro, a lo cual el rubio uso les brazos de Byju para cubrirse.

El azabache se giro lentamente y caminó hacia lo que el buscaba, Sakura estaba allí de espaldas a él curando a la Hyuga con su chacra de su chacra.

-Gracias Sakura por esa pequeña cantidad de chacra que me diste, pero el poder que necesito para vencer al dobe debe ser mucho, mucho mayor a este y la pequeña Hinata será la que me lo de –dijo el azabache, a lo cual la kunoichi se sorprendió a tal punto que el chacra que emitia de sus manos dejo de fluir.

Sakura dejo que sus brazos cayeran lentamente y bajo la cabeza para mirar el cuerpo que tenia ante ella, "era mi culpa que Hinata este de esta manera inconsciente, sin poder defenderse, pero ahora es aun peor ya que también por mi Sasuke supo de la fuerza que tenia el chacra de Hinata" pensó la Kunoichi mirando la pálida cara de la peliazul, "no voy a seguir haciéndote daño esta vez Hinata yo también te voy a proteger" pensó la pelirosa a lo cual se lleno de valor y sostuvo en su bolsillo su kunai envenenado pero antes de que lo sacara susanoo la levanto en el aire por el brazo del kunai, para luego Sasuke la mirara fríamente.

-No podrás hacer nada –dijo este antes de que el grito de Sakura resonara en todo el valle, el azabache le había dislocado el brazo izquierdo en dos partes –tu no podrás impedir que yo termine con la poca vida que le queda.

El rubio fue caminando lentamente concentrando toda su ira y por la fuerza de el chacra de el Zorro sus heridas se fueron curando mas rápido de lo normal, su tobillo dislocado se arregló, los tejidos que había en el enorme agujero que tenia en su pecho se regeneraron.

Sasuke estaba aun segundo de aniquilar a Sakura con la espada de Susanoo pero Naruto se lo impidió lanzándole una pequeña esfera de chacra que golpeo a susanoo en la espalda haciendo que este tambaleara, cuando Sasuke se giro vio al rubio rodeado por ocho esferas de chacra que giraban alrededor de él siendo guiadas por los brazos de kyubi.

El azabache salto para esquivar el próximo ataque que le enviaba el jinchuriki, para luego lanzarle mas aguijones eléctricos con el jutsu que estaba debajo de él, el rubio sin perder la concentración se cubrió con las nueve colas y siguió lanzándole las esferas de chacra, el azabache usaba la espada de susanoo para cortar las esferas en dos y el mazo para ordenarle al jutsu que siguiera lanzando aguijones.

-"_Mocoso ya solo nos quedan 3% de chacra sino dejas mi chacra morirás, y aunque eso me gustaría mucho créeme tu chacra normal es lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarme encerrado aquí para siempre y me enojaría mucho si quedo dentro del hijo de Minato"._

Con esto ultimo el rubio no tubo más remedio que saltar en el aire he intentar golpear a Sasuke con las ultimas esferas de chacra que le quedaban "solo con ellas no podre derribarlos" pensó el rubio mientras cambiaba la forma de dos de ellas a la de una churiken.

-¡Oye Sasuke trágate esto! –dijo el rubio mientras le lanzaba una tras otras las churiquen.

El azabache con una sonrisa de satisfacción uso su espada para bloquear la primera churiquen, "pero que rayos es esto " pensó el azabache cuando vio que la churiquen no se desvanecía sino que empujaba más a la espada para que retrocediera, el azabache miro sorprendido como la otra churiquen que se dirigía al mazo hacia exactamente lo mismo, pero fue aun peor cuando miro el lugar donde estaba Naruto y lo encontró a él formando un esfera de chacra enorme y cuando la lanzo no tubo otra opción mas que recurrir al escudo de susanoo esperando que por su firmeza este lo resistiera pero en un segundo todo cambio cuando escucho como si se quebrara un vidrio supo que su destino estaba escrito.

El rubio cuando vio como susanoo se desvanecía en el aire y corrió toda velocidad, pero cuando llego donde había caído el azabache vio atónito como este se ponía de pie y lo miro con esa mirada sin emociones brindado le una sonrisa de lado tan fría que Naruto perdió por completo la compostura y se lanzo al ataque, sin importarle que Sasuke lo atravezara con un kunai, sin tenerle miedo a la muerte se lanzo a la vengaza.

El rubio corrió a tal velocidad que al azabache no le dio tiempo ni para reaccionar. El azabache esperaba que le lanzara el rasengan, el rasengan churiken o hasta a Gamabucta pero nunca espero que corriera a toda velocidad a taclearlo de esa manera tan brutal y después de eso todo se volvió oscuro….

Cuando el azabache abrió los ojos se encontró acostado en el rio con la lluvia cayendo sobre el y con el kunai de Naruto rosando su garganta.

-¡Ya es la hora Sasuke! –dijo el rubio mientras respiraba agitadamente –¡ya es la hora de que pagues por todo lo que hiciste.

**Bueno eso fue todo por este cap espero que le haya gustado. Creo que no me quedo muy bien por lo largo de la historia pero nade nace siendo maestro, así que si hay algún problema comprenda que fue dedazo por la prisa que tenia al querer subir este cap.**

**¡Graciassss!, a todos los que me comentaron y espero que sigan siguiendo este fic** **y a los nuevos POR FAVOR DEJEME REVIEWS.**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Aquí estoy yo de nuevo! Y por primera vez sin amenazas a muerte o maldiciones.**

**Este cap estará un poco mas cortito que los demás pero como recompensa subiré el próximo más rápido. Tratara sobre la ultima decisión que tomaran nuestros queridos amiguitos (claro que en esta batalla porque planeo escribir mucho….. mas).**

**¡Gracias por sus reviews!, enserió son la única ranzón por la cual no me he cortado las venas y perdón por no contestarlo pero es que tenia mucha prisa por subirlo. Sin más que decir disfruten….**

**The decision**

El azabache esta en estado de shock "mierda ¿Qué le a pasado al dobe?, este no puede ser Naruto", pensó el azabache mientras veía a su ex mejor amigo, Naruto tenia la cara como si fuera un acecino en serie estando en una junta de abogados, mostrando solo ira y salvajismo, con una mirada no de dulzura y de comprensión como la había tenido desde hace años sino de pura maldad.

El kunai del rubio estaba tan pegado al cuello del Uchija que ahora de este emanaba una pequeña línea de sangre, el azabache mostro una mueca de dolor no por la herida sino porque al usar a susanoo de esa manera tan poderosa gastó todo el chacra que le había quitado a la pelirosa, usándolo sin límites, sin pensar en las repercusiones, porque si el susanoo normal hacia que a los pocos minutos sintieras que cada una de tu células te dolían, con este sentía cinco veces mas que el normal, sentía como si sus órganos se desmoronaran en su interior. El azabache respiro profundamente antes de decidirse actuar.

-Naruto sé que Jiraya te enseño bien cual era el camino de un ninja, entonces ahora te pregunto ¿Serás tan cobarde como para acecinar a tu oponente él estando desarmado? –le pregunto esperanzado el azabache.

-Tu…no mereces ni siquiera… haberte llamado ¡ninja alguna vez en tu vida! –dijo el rubio conteniendo la ira que sentía en su interior.

-"_anda hazlo, él acabo con la vida de Hinata y con la tuya, acecinándola sin compasión, ¡¿Dejaras que su muerte quede impune?!" –dijo el Zorro provocando al rubio._

-¡No!... –dijo el rubio mientras levantaba el kunai para luego dirigirlo al corazón de Sasuke con todas sus fuerzas, pero se detuvo a solo unos centímetros antes de que tocar la piel de Sasuke, "si hago esto sin darle la oportunidad de que él se defienda seria igual que él y Hinata no hubiera querido eso".

…

Sentí como mi corazón volvió a latir cuando Naruto me quito el kunai del cuello y se ponía de pie, me fui incorporando lentamente sin hacer ningún movimiento brusco para no alterar al rubio y mire mi cuerpo buscado alguna herida pero nada, él no me había acecinado como yo lo esperaba.

-No pudiste matarme… -dijo el azabache lentamente mientras miraba al rubio.

-No sin antes tener una pelea justa –le dijo el rubio con la cabeza baja.

…

Lo pensé dos veces antes de hacer lo debido, pero no podía dejar la muerte de Hinata sin ser vengada así que saqué otro kunai de mi bolsillo y se lo lancé al azabache para que la pelea sea justa.

Sasuke atrapó el kunai que le había lanzado Naruto y lo sostuvo incrédulo, hasta que vio como el rubio se ponía en posición de batalla, y se concentro en lo que sucedería a continuación.

…

Se miraron mutuamente esperando a que el otro hiciera el primer movimiento, ambos sabían cuales eran las reglas sin sharingan, sin modo ermitaño, sin genjutsu, sin Zorro, solo y únicamente una pelea ninja sin trucos hasta la muerte.

El rubio trato de controlarse, él sabia muy bien que si un ninja atacaba descontroladamente a su oponente estaría en desventaja, pero cuando miro el agua que pisaba y la sangre que estaba en su ropa, recordó lo que había provocado su instinto acecino contra su mejor amigo y por inercia empezó a correr cada vez mas rápido hacia su oponente.

…

El azabache vio como el Uzumaki empezaba a correr hacia él y no con buenas intenciones, inmediatamente Sasuke lo imito corriendo a la misma velocidad de Naruto. El choque fue tan brutal que hizo que retrocedieran por la intensidad.

…

Sakura trato de contener las ganas de gritar que sentía debido al dolor, duro unos minutos arrastrándose pero después se dio cuenta de que eso lo que empeoraba las cosas, ya que con solo moverse se intensificaba. Después de calmarse miro el estado en el que se encontraba su brazo, estaba roto en dos partes, sin contar la dislocación de su hombro, "¡maldito Sasuke, no era suficiente con lo que me hiciste también me tenias que romper el brazo para sentirte mas satisfecho!" pensó la Kunoichi enojada mientras intentaba vendar su brazo rompiendo parte de su ropa.

Después de terminar la pelirosa desvió la mirada hacia el cuerpo que estaba despaldas a ella y se arrodillo a su lado inmediatamente "¡o no! ¿Ahora como voy a poder salvarla?" pensó la pelirosa mientras le tomaba el pulso a la pálida peliazul "su pulso se a reducido drásticamente" se dijo así misma mientras intentaba buscar una solución, de repente su semblante se volvió serio y oscuro y empezó a quitar las hojas y pierdras que rodeaban a Hinata "solo me queda una opción espero tener suficiente chacra".

…

Sasuke intentó aclara su vista y despejar el dolor que sentía para agilizar sus movimientos pero eso era imposible, ya que a duras penas podía correr sin desmayarse, intento atinarle algún golpe a Naruto pero ni podía creer que pudiera lograrlo porque sin importar que sea de lejos o de cerca veía a tres rubios en vez de a uno, "este será mi fin, pero no me rendiré, no permitiré que el jinchuriki me vea como alguien débil, no se la dejare tan fácil" pensó el azabache mientras corría a toda velocidad hacia el que él creía que era Naruto.

En todo el valle del fin resonaban el choque entre los kunais, el azabache golpeaba por la izquierda Naruto lo esquivaba he intentaba golpearlo en la cara, Sasuke se agachaba y dirigía su kunai hacia su mentón, Naruto saltaba y le lanzaba el kunai para luego sacar otro de su bolso ninja pero cuando aterrizo en el agua vio algo que no pudo creer, Sasuke no esquivó el kunai solo se quedo allí parado sin moverse.

La sangre que emanaba de la herida del azabache se fue mesclando con el agua de lluvia que caía en el rio, mientras este estaba de rodillas a duras penas controlando su chacra para no hundirse, miró el kunai estaba clavado en el lado izquierdo de su estomago, entrando mas de la mitad dejando solo a la vista la empuñadura, haciendo que el rubio vea mas terrible la herida, "al menos tengo una escusa para cuando llegue mi muerte no digan que me desmalle como un marica" pensó el azabache mientras utilizaba todas sus fuerzas para sacar el kunai.

…

Itachi usó a susanoo para poder mover la roca que lo había aplastado, suerte que ahora estaba muerto porque si no 199 de sus huesos estuvieran rotos, miro asombrado como había dejado la batalla el que alguna ves fue llamado el valle del fin, porque ahora parecía un valle totalmente diferente, "tengo que alcanzar a Sasuke para detenerlo" pensó el pelinegro mientras se disponía a escalar las ruinas de las estatuas.

…

Naruto miró anonadado sin encontrar la respuesta de el por que Sasuke no había esquivado el kunai, intentó controlar sus impulsos de ir a socorrerlo pero no pudo, y cuando se lanzo a la carrera para ayudar a Sasuke.

-Sasuke estas bi… –no pudo terminar de hablar ya que el azabache le lanzo el kunai que había estado en su estomago clavándoselo en el hombro izquierdo al rubio.

-No… te atrevaz… tu… e-res mi… enemigo… –dijo el azabache con la respiración cortada –es-ta ba-ta..lla no ha ter-minado.

Naruto estaba conteniendo las lagrimas para no llorar ya que este era el final de su camino después de esto ya no quedaba nada solo la muerte, solo el vacío y oscuro abismo, pero al menos estaría feliz de no tener que preocuparse mas por Sasuke, de no tener que velar mas por si esta bien, de no tener que consolar a Sakura por estar enamorada de Sasuke a pesar de que él la amaba, de no tener que intentar mas que volviera a la aldea, de no tener que sufrir mas.

Naruto se saco el kunai lentamente y cerro los ojos y levanto la cabeza hacia el cielo dejando que las gotas de lluvia cayeran sobre el, "papá, mamá, sabio pervertido, Hinata, pronto estaré con ustedes, pensó el rubio mientras empezaba a caminar, en ese momento el azabache empezó a intentar ponerse de pie.

-ya es tiempo Sasuke, por fin llego la hora –dijo el rubio mientras adoptaba un semblante serio y sombrío.

-De ¿Qu-e es..tas hablando? –pregunto el azabache alarmado mientras estaba de pie sosteniendo su kunai con una mano y con la otra cubriendo su herida, deseando que no fuera lo que él creía que es.

-Ya llego la hora de que terminemos con estas peleas para siempre, de que cumplamos nuestro destino –dijo el rubio mientras miraba su kunai.

-¡¿Qué?! N-o pue-des estar habl-ando en serio –dijo el azabache mientras con todas sus energías se ponía de pie –ten…go que cump-lir con mi ven..gan-za aun no pue-do morir –dijo el azabache mientras caminaba hacia Naruto.

-Sasuke yo tomare el peso de tu venganza, seré la aldea, seré sus habitantes, yo llevare tu dolor y me encargare de que conmigo sea suficiente para saciar tu sed de sangre, y tu pagaras por lo que hiciste, pagaras por habernos dejado, por haber acecinando tantos ninjas, por haber acecinado a Hinata y con eso será suficiente, con eso ya no tendremos mas peso, ni culpa, ni resentimiento, no tendremos que sufrir nunca mas –dijo mientras se acercaba mas.

El azabache siguió mirándolo atónito sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando pero su expresión solo duro un instante porque enseguida asimilo todo y su semblante se volvió serio hasta que después de un momento asintió.

-No ten-go nada de cha…cra –le dijo el azabache.

-No es necesario –le dijo el rubio mientras miraba su kunai, y seguida el azabache supo que era lo que venia a continuación.

Naruto y Sasuke tomaron posición de batalla antes de empezar a correr, llevando consigo los dos kunais en alto apuntando directo a sus corazones pero cuando solo estaba a unos milímetros de apuñalarse ocurrió algo que nadie esperaba.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

**Eso es todooooooooooo por este cap, perdón por haberlo echo tan cortito pero es que quería dejarlo en esta parte y no estaba tan inspiradita como de costumbre.**

**Subiré el próximo cap muy… pronto asique espérenlo, tratara será la ultima parte de la batalla entre Sasuke y Naruto hay se mostrara si su destino estaba escrito o por un pequeño giro de este puede cambiar todo.**

**¡Dejen reviews!, cada vez que veo uno nuevo me dan ganas de llorar, pero de felicidad, asique por fa cumplan le el deseo a esta pobre chica.**

**Chaito….**


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Aquí estoy de vuelta!**

**Espero que no los haya echo enojar por el tiempo que dure escribiendo este cap pero es que he estado cuajadita muy seguido y además este cap es muy largo. Por favor déjeme reviwes.**

**Este cap dirá si nuestros queridos niños ya están muertos o si por la intervención divina siguen con vida.**

**Sin mas que decir disfruten….**

**Katsuyanu: babosa mas super desarrollada que la de Tsunade, capaz de curar a un cuerpo completamente a pesar de que ya tenga varios minutos de haber muerto**

**A hope**

Naruto y Sasuke estaba corriendo a toda velocidad dispuestos a entregar sus vidas para ser libres de sus pesares, libres de todo aquello que los ataban al su sufrimiento, cuando ambos estaban cara a cara mirando se fijamente con toda seguridad de lo que harían, apunto de que los filos de los kunais llegaran a sus corazones, una nube de polvo se interpuso entre Naruto y Sasuke la cual nublo sus vistas completamente pero cuando se disperso ya no necesitaban de ella para la batalla por que esta había terminado trágicamente…

…

Sakura estaba de rodillas en el húmedo suelo del valle, usando la sangre que emanaba de una pequeña herida en el dado para hacer un circulo de invocación, pero cuando concluyo r he intentó hacer sellos con las manos se le hizo imposible ya que además de Sasuke haberle quebrado el brazo en dos parte y el hombro también le había roto la muñeca, lo cual destruyo por completo sus esperanzas de poder salvar a Hinata. Sin poder evitarlo Sakura miro con lágrimas en los ojos a la persona moribunda que estaba recostada en el piso muriendo y solo por culpa de un impulso.

-Hinata… lo ¡lamento!... –dijo la peli rosa mientras caía desplomada al suelo sin poder controlar la opresión que sentía en su pecho.

Sakura empezó a llorar dejando descargar todo su tristeza, todo su dolor, en esas lagrimas, escuchando como Naruto y Sasuke chocaban kunais hay detrás de ella, y se dejo envolver por ese sonido sintiendo como si esos choques se dirigieran a ella directo a su corazón, quebrándolo, desgarrándolo, acabando con lo que ella pensaba había sido el culpable de todo su sufrimiento, del dolor de todos. Siguió sollozando en el suelo hasta que de repente dejo de escuchar el choque de los kunais y eso hizo que se pusiera alerta, inmediatamente se puso de pie y giro lentamente imaginado lo peor, pero la escena que vio fue aun peor, Naruto y Sasuke se estaban mirando fijamente y vio en ellos esa misma mirada, esa mirada que tenían el día en que Danzo murió, el día en que Naruto le dijo a Sasuke que su destino seria acecinarse mutuamente. Sakura empezó a correr lo más rápido que podía llevando este pensamiento consigo, "no… no, no, no permitiré que esto pase no permitiré" pensó la pelirosa mientras que corría encima del agua, conteniendo un grito en su garganta cuando vio que Naruto y Sasuke estaban peligrosamente cerca el uno del otro con sus kunais en alto, pero antes de que ella llegara una nube de polvo los envolvió a todos.

…..

El rubio tenia su paciencia al limite ya que desde que se formó la nube algo le impedía que se moviera o mas bien alguien ya que quien sea que le estaba aplicando la llave al cuello lo hacia con la intención de impedir su cometido, sin poder esperar mas intento golpearlo con el kunai pero esquivo y otra mano sujeto la mano de el rubio quitándole el kunai, después el rubio intento con la otra mano sacar un nuevo kunai para enfrentarlo, pero otra mano le impidió hacerlo pues le hizo una llave ubicándola detrás de su hombro. "¡Esperen malditos que no voy a permitir que impidan que cumpla con mi destino" pensó el rubio mientras a presionaba los dientes por la ira que sentía.

….

El azabache se encontraba totalmente inmovilizado, solo pudiendo mover de las rodillas para abajo y sus hombros, el estando cubierto por una enorme masa que por mas que intentaba liberarse esta no cedía a sus movimientos, si no fuera porque esta cosa le intensificó el dolor de la herida hubiera creído que estaba en otro de los gentjutsu de Itachi, "debo… encontrar la manera de salir de esta" pensó el azabache mientras miraba en todas direcciones con su sharingan para ver si encontraba una salida de esta situación pero la nube de polvo se le dificultaba con la nube de polvo, "vamos Sasuke ¡concéntrate!" se dijo el mismo a lo cual cerraba los ojos he imaginaba el panorama que le rodeaba, intentando escuchar la mínima cosa para ver si le podía ser útil para salir de esta y cuando escucho un pequeño forcejeó en frente activo su nuevo sharingan y fijo su mirada en esa dirección, viendo no solo al rubio siendo atrapado por tres personas sino también que la nube de polvo en la que nos encontrábamos no era mas que un genjutsu, "mierda" pensó el azabache mientras que con su sharingan rompía el jutsu que alguien había hecho, pues su sharingan también tiene esas habilidades, y ahora solo le quedaba esperar a que el polvo se termine de dispersas.

…..

La nube de polvo se fue dispersando lentamente, dejando a la vista los oponentes que impendían que Naruto atacara, pero cuando el jinchuriki vio de quienes se trataba seso por completo sus forcejeos. Kiba le estaba sujetando la pierna y brazo derecho con sus mano y con ayuda de Akamaru, Lee le sujetaba la mano izquierda detrás de la cabeza y con sus pies le impedía que movilizara su pierna libre, mientras que la persona que le hacia la llave al cuello era un peliplatiado muy aquedó por tener que impedir otra pelea a muerte entre Naruto y Sasuke.

-Kakashi… semsei… ¿Qué esta haciendo aquí? –pregunto el rubio mientras intentaba girarse para verle la cara. El mencionado hizo una mueca de irritación.

-Naruto… sabia que soy tu sensei y que debido a ello debo hacer todo lo posible para que ni tú ni Sasuke se terminen matando –dijo el peliplateado calmadamente como si fuera la cosa más lógica del mundo.

-ah… y tu Kiba y Lee ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? –le pregunto el rubio mirando hacia Kakashi para que le diera su respuesta.

-Somos tus amigos ¡idiota! Teníamos que impedir que muera el héroe de konoha –dijo el castaño mientras miraba al jinchuriki de forma cortante.

-¡Él tiene razón Naruto, no podíamos dejar que mueres en un batalla como esta! –Dijo el cejotas mientras aflojaba su agarre –además no haz terminado tu camino ninja de ser hokage –le dijo Lee levantando su pulgar y sonriéndole abiertamente.

En ese momento Naruto miro o a sus amigos lleno de orgullo por dentro y sin palabras para agradecerles por su amistad, pero al escuchar un jadeo se giro en busca del causante de ese sonido y lo que encontró no era nada mas ni nada menos que Sasuke siendo aprisionado en las manos de el Susanoo de Itachi.

…..

Cuando el polvo se disipo asegure mis dudas de quien me tenia aprisionado y sin mas ni menos deje de forcejear y desactive mi sharinga pues no tendría posibilidades de ganarle a Itachi con esta minúscula cantidad de chacra que tenia, mire al frente viendo a Naruto como estaba siendo atrapado por Kakashi, Kiba y Lee, y a Shikamaru haciendo el jutsu de posesión de sombras para contenerme y a esa chica de la arena, usando su abanico como prevención por si intentaba escapar. No era necesario ya que con Itachi era mas que suficiente, pues en pocos minutos mi vida se reducirá a la nada, "tsk…" pensé viendo que no tenia escapatoria.

-Sasuke es mi turno de pelear contra ti –me dijo mi hermano mientras hacia que susanoo me soltara. No dije ninguna palabra ya que no podía cambiar lo que pronto acontecería.

Cuando caí al agua lo hice sosteniendo mi kunai para que Itachi supiera que aun seguía en la pelea y cubriendo con mi kimono la herida que se encontraba abierta, pero cuando mi hermano vio como mi mano temblaba su semblante cambio de uno de seriedad he intensidad, a uno de sorpresa. Pero a pesar de lo que pensara Itachi yo no iba a dejar de luchar solo porque el momento de mi muerte, tome más fuerte el kunai y me puse en posición de pelea y di el primer paso.

-¡Espera Itachi! –grito el rubio mientras intentaba zafarse de los ninjas de konoha que ahora intentaban contenerlo con mas fuerza.

En ese momento Itachi empezó a hacer sellos con sus manos y por medio de un sonido sordo una barrera de calor violeta salió del agua de rio y se elevo sobre Sasuke y Itachi rodeándolos hasta que te termino cerrándose en la sima formando un domo que después de uno segundos se volvió totalmente negro para los que lo veían desde a fuera.

-Tenemos que hablar hermanito –dijo el Uchija mayor mientras desasía su susanoo.

…..

Sakura estaba de rodillas a solo unos cuantos sellos de acabar con la invocación que había aprendido en los últimos meses al estar a solas con Tsunade pero a pesar de que tenia la solución de sus problemas sabia que su chacra no era suficiente ni para invocar al mas débil de ellos, después de buscar el resultado en todas partes miro a los nuevos shinobis que se había unido a la pelea y encontró alegremente sus salvación.

-Hinata pronto estarás bien, ya los chicos pudieron detener a Naruto y a Sasuke justo antes de que se matasen y con ellos fuera de peligro podre salvarte –le dijo la pelirosa a la ojiperla que estaba desangrándose en el suelo.

….

-¡Espera Itachi, Sasuke y yo tenemos que- suélteme-dattebayo! –dijo un rubio exasperado moviéndose como un loco.

Empezó a sacudirse para soltarse, lanzando golpes a todas partes para atinar uno de ellos con la intención de liberarse he ir corriendo donde Sasuke para acabar con su martirio, pero sin importar que tanto se moviera, los ninjas de la hoja no planeaban dejarlo ir. Hasta que atino darle un cabezazo a Kakashi haciendo que retrocediera lo suficiente como para soltar su agarre. Naruto en una fracción de segundos se agachó y le propinó una patada a kiba que hizo que este saliera disparado hacia la orilla del rio, mientras que Naruto golpeaba al cejotas en la espinilla para luego darle un puñetazo en el rostro alejándolo a el también. Cuando Naruto empezó a correr desesperadamente no llego muy lejos ya que Shikamaru uso su jutsu de posesión de sombras para detenerlo, pero ya el rubio había quebrado ese jutsu con otro ninja y Nara no seria la obsesión, Naruto invocó todas las fuerzas que le quedaban para utilizar la mas mínima cantidad de chacra para lograr salir de esta, enfocándose totalmente para invocar el modo byjuu Naruto respiro lentamente y con un deseo sobrehumano vio como sus piernas cambiaban a un naranja ligero para luego transformarse en las piernas de el zorro por una milésima de segundos, pero a pesar de todo el tiempo fue suficiente para que Naruto pudiera escapar del jutsu de Nara, Naruto Salto tan alto que su silueta fue cubierta por el sol impidiendo así que lo pudieran ver.

-Ni lo sueñes, héroe de la hoja –dijo Temari mientras levantaba su abanico para hacer uno de sus cinco técnicas -¡toma esto! –le gritó la rubio a lo cual lanzaba su ataque.

El ataque impactó al rubio directamente ocasionando que volara por los aires envuelto en una ráfaga de viento para luego aterrizar de cabeza en el rio, casi inconsciente y con una apertura en el pecho que lo atravesaba en línea vertical, desde su brazo izquierdo hasta la parte inferior de su estomago, tan grande y tan profunda que si no fuera por la maya que usan los ninjas debajo de su vestimenta se le hubiera visto la carne pegada a los huesos del abdomen.

"¿Por qué no entienden que esto es lo que queremos?" se pregunto el rubio mientras flotaba en el rio "Sasuke…" menciono mientras miraba el domo totalmente negro que sobresalía entre la vegetación y el agua del valle "¿Cómo poder salvarnos? si ellos no nos permiten terminar con esto" se pregunto mientras miles de imagines flotaban en su mente de cuando ellos eran niños y se cuidaban el uno al otro, de cuando ellos se sacrificaban para protegerse a pesar de que eran contrincantes, de cuando Sasuke le dijo que lo consideraba su mejor amigo, y con ese ultimo pensamiento Naruto reacciono súbitamente y se puso en pie listo para atravesar a domo y a todos el que se menta en su camino, pero cuando empezó a correr su ataque fue frenado por la barrera de Kakashi, sin mas remedio empezó a saltarla, pero cuando estaba empezó a descender Kakashi lo recibió poniendo el un jutsu de inmovilización haciendo que el rubio se frustrara aun mas.

…

Itachi miraba fijamente a su hermano mientras caminaba alrededor de él, ahora sin sharingan pues cuando vio en que estado se encontraba su hermano decidió que era un desperdicio de chacra.

-Sasuke es ahora de que hablemos seriamente –le dijo Itachi poniéndose en cuclillas frente a él mirándolo con tanta seriedad he intensidad que Sasuke solo pudo soltar mas el kunai y relajarse, él se sentía indefenso cerca de él, y se dio cuenta de que su hermano el que alguna vez había odiado con todo su ser aun tenia el control de lo que el hacia, no podía dejar de obedecerlo.

-No ten-go nada de que ha-blar co-ntigo –dijo el Uchija menor mientras retrocedia.

-Si, si tenemos que hablar Sasuke, ¿O acaso crees que todo lo que estas haciendo no es solo por tu propio ego? –le dijo el pelinegro mientras se a acercaba mas a su hermano – ¿Por qué no crees aun que seguiré creyendo eso de que tu venganza es por mi?, o dime Sasuke ¿alguna vez siquiera intentaste preguntarme si quiero ser vengado? Porque que yo sepa jamás acepte esta absurda venganza.

Con solo escuchar la primera pregunta Sasuke frunciendo el seño "mi propio ego, acaso no se ha dando cuenta de que he dejado mi vida en la aldea y todos los que conocía para seguir siendo un renegado por él" se dijo Sasuke controlando su ira, después de escuchar la segunda pregunta apretó sus puños tan fuerte que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos "¡¿Cómo que mi venganza no es por él? Si tuve que acecinar a Danzo y unirme a akatsuki para poder volverme mas fuerte y solo para terminar con la aldea que le hizo tanto daño a él!, pensó el azabache mientras con los ojos cerrados intentaba auto controlarse, y cuando escucho la ultima pregunta estallo.

-¡Ya basta! –Gritó el azabache mientras que con un salto se ponían en pie, emanando una aura tan oscura que Itachi pensó que podría verse del otro lado del domo –¡lo he hecho todo por ti!, esta vida, este rostro, esta oscura alma que tengo, todo, todo lo que soy es por ti, por esta maldita venganza que tengo que cumplir, para apaciguar esta ira que siento por haber perdido, a mi clan, mi familia, haberte perdido a ti, a mi único y amado hermano –le dijo el Uchija menor con los ojos cristalinos por las lagrimas que estaban exigiendo salir –¿Qué mas querías que hiciera?, ¿Que olvidara como vi cuando acecinaste el clan?, ¿Que olvidara cada vez que me golpeabas diciéndome que era demasiado débil para enfrentarte, ¿Qué olvidara cuando Madara me contó todo lo que tu hiciste por la aldea y por mi? –dijo el Uchija menor mientras se ha cercaba a su hermano buscando una respuesta –dime Itachi acaso no crees que con eso es suficiente para sacar toda la ira que tengo dentro, para hacer mi propia venganza, para vengarte –le dijo Sasuke a lo cual miraba a su hermano intentando ocultar la inseguridad que sentía al estar frente a su hermano.

Itachi miro fijamente a Sasuke y pudo ver y recordar aquel pequeño niño que había sido en la infancia, el alegre que cuidaba de su hermano menor tratando de hacer lo posible por protegerlo, con solo ese pensamiento Itachi pudo entender como se sentía Sasuke al ver a su amado hermano volverse malo, retarlo y morir en la batalla para luego el enterarse que todo lo que había hecho Itachi había sido por su bien y por el de la aldea, sin tener mas en que creer fácilmente Sasuke Uchija hubiera terminado desquiciado por todo lo que en su alrededor el sentía, y con ver a sus ojos nuevamente humedecidos al punto de llorar Itachi pudo terminar de asegurar su síntesis en la cual afirmaba que este ser vengador no era Sasuke, que Sasuke seguía allí pero para encontrarlo debía salvarlo de la muerte primero y de su propio odio.

-Sasuke… –dijo Itachi mientras se ha cercaba a su hermano –mira necesito que me escuches…

Sasuke sabia muy bien lo que vendría a continuación la total manipulación de hermano mayor y la pagada de culpa que te echaban después de que tu no hiciste nada malo, pero a pesar de lo que pensara el debería admitir que extrañaba a su hermano a aquel que siempre velo por todo lo que el hacia, aquel que siempre lo quiso y protegió con toda sus fuerzas, al azabache pensar esto cientos de imágenes de Itachi empezaron a aparecer en su cabeza, Itachi sonriéndole, ayudándole a lanzar una estrella ninja, llevándolo en su espalda después de él haberse lastimado la pierna y por ultimo dándole su ultima sonrisa segundos antes de morir, con esta ultima una lagrima surco el rostro del azabache.

De repente el azabache sintió como dos grandes brazos lo rodeaban haciendo que abriera los ojos súbitamente para luego encontrarse con que su hermano lo estaba abrazando.

-mi tonto hermano menor –dijo el pelinegro mientras posaba su mano en la cabeza del azabache –Sasuke necesito que me escuches sé que haz tomado malas decisiones y que yo te he orillado a hacer la mayoría de ellas pero ya yo estoy muerto y tu no puedes ni debes vengar a un alma que no tiene remordimiento que solo sigue velando por la vida de su hermano menor, acaso no crees que ya es suficiente a habido muchos que han sufrido porque tu no estas por que tu te fuiste de la aldea…

Sasuke tenía su cabeza recostada en el hombro de su hermano escuchando cada palabra atentamente era cierto que Itachi lo había orillado a cometer la mayoría de sus erros pero finalmente fue él mismo quien decidió como arruinar su vida y que o único que él estaba logrando con seguir portándose así seria que Itachi siga volviendo de la muerte para enfrentarlo pero cuando escucho que todo lo que habían sufrido por el solo pudo pensar en Naruto, Sakura y Kakashi los cuales había dado el todo por el todo para que él volviera, después de este pensamiento el azabache callo de rodillas en el suelo con la cabeza baja y sin mover ni un solo musculo.

-Sé que incluso algunos de tus compañeros han arriesgado sus vidas para que tu volvieran igual que yo que di mi vida para que tu olvidaras la desgracia que le paso a nuestro clan y que vivieras una vida común y corriente –siguió hablando el Uchija mayor ya separado de su hermano y mirándolo como esta en el suelo inmóvil –por favor Sasuke piénsalo ¿Qué seria mejor? ¿Vivir toda una vida sumergido en la maldad y en la venganza? O ¿Vivir unos meses de vida siendo la persona que fuiste y que aun sé que eres?

…..

Naruto se estaba berrinchando sin poder moverse por el jutsu que le había puesto Kakashi intentando mover siquiera sus dedos pero le era imposible.

-¡¿Qué no entienden?, yo tengo que acabar con su dolor! –grito el rubio a todo pulmón mientras chino y kiba lo empezaban a trasladar a la orilla del rio sosteniendo lo por la cintura y posando uno de los brazos del rubio encima de sus hombros. "Ya esta pasando el efecto del jutsu" pensó el rubio mientras veía como recuperaba el control de su mano.

-¡Él tiene que pagar por haber acecinado a Hinata! –grito el rubio a lo cual Kiba sorprendido lo soltó.

-¿Qué?... –pregunto el peli Cataño mirando hacia la nada.

En ese momento el rumbo aprovecho y salió dispara a hacia el domo, pasando atreves de Kakashi, Shikamaru y Temari usando todas sus fuerzas para llegar a ya pero cuando estaba a solo unos poco metros vio como el negro del domo cambiaba a un azul marino hasta volverse transparente y desaparecer mostrando dos personas dentro una que estaba de rodillas y la otra de pie a su lado.

….

Sakura había terminado de escribir la invocación pero si solo podía usar un solo brazo y no tenia la cantidad de chacra necesario para invocar ni a la mas diminuta de esas criaturas como lo iba a lograr, " ¿Qué puedo hacer?, ¿Qué puedo hacer? Se pregunto la kunoichi mientras miraba hacia abajo, "no puedo permitir que Hinata siga muriendo" dijo con seguridad y de repente la idea llego a su mente.

-técnica secreta, jutsu de congelación de tiempo –dijo la kunoichi mientras de su mano buena soplaba una neblina que se dirigió al cuerpo de la peliazul y la cubrió por completo. "Con esto será suficiente por ahora hasta que encuentre ayuda" dijo mientras observaba su trabajo, ese jutsu tiene la capacidad de congelar cada célula de tu cuerpo impidiendo que las hemorragias que tengas se desarrollen y que la persona siga viva hasta que el chacra del que la invoco se agote. Después de una larga exhalación Sakura escucho la voz de Kakashi y luego la de T-sunade y su corazón se lleno de esperanza otra vez, corrió a toda prisa hacia la orilla del rio esperando que sea verdad hasta que diviso los cuerpos que ella buscaba.

-¡Ayúdeme por favor lady T-sunade! –grito la pelirosa a lo cual la aludida dio la vuelta y empezó a correr a toda prisa.

…

-esto no puede ser –dijo Kakashi.

Sasuke estaba de rodillas con la cabeza hacia abajo, con las manos sobre el rio y mirando hacia el fondo de este, Itachi estaba a su lado con una de sus manos sobre su espalda y mirando hacia todo y todos con la típica mirada seria y fría que siempre caracterizo a los Uchija.

-Sasuke se da por vencido –dijo su hermano mayor mientras miraba la cara de todos –se esta entregando para que lo encierren –dijo antes de desaparecer en una nube ninja.

Shikamaru estaba en la misma posición con las manos cruzadas preparado para hacer cualquier tipo de jutsu, kiba estaba incorporándose y cayo de nuevo en el lago después de escuchar lo que dijo el pelinegro, de Chino sin embargo no se supo como reacciono porque toda la ropa que usa no permite que pudieran ver su expresión pero Naruto, Naruto reacciono como nadie lo hubiera esperado.

Sin cambiar de expresión siguió caminando como si la batalla aun continuara sin mirar a ninguno de los que mostraban sorpresa, con su kunai en la mano y apretando sus puños, dirigiéndose hacia su único y último objetivo Sasuke.

….

Sakura estaba contemplando el cuerpo de Hinata que ahora se encontraba en una espesa esfera que emanaba un olor a hierbas medicinales de las cuales se componía teniendo una tonalidad de azul celeste, la Hyuga estaba en posición fetal totalmente inmóvil.

-Sakura –dijo la hokage mientras se posicionaba detrás de la pelirosa contemplando de igual manera lo que había creado su estudiante –es extraordinario.

-¡lady Tsunade por favor necesito de su ayuda para invocar katsuyanu! –dijo rápidamente la pelirosa a lo cual el rostro de la hokage se torno serio inmediatamente.

-Sakura katsuyanu para invocarlo tienes que ser un ninja muy fuerte y con una cantidad de chacra excesivamente poderosa y grande –dijo Tsunade mirándola a los ojos.

La kunoichi dejo caer su cabeza mirando el lugar donde se encontraba Hinata, ella sabia que ese jutsu podía adentrarse en lo mas profundo de su cuerpo y paralizar todo lo que hay en ella hasta el movimiento de las células pero el jutsu no duraría para siempre pues para usarlo se requería una gran cantidad de chacra y con lo débil que se encontraba la kunoichi no lograría que durase mas de unos cuantos minutos.

-Maestra… Tsunade… –dijo Sakura antes de que sus ojos se llenaran de lagrimas –necesito salvar a Hinata…

La kunoichi cayo de rodillas al suelo sollozando viendo como todas sus esperanzas se quebraban hasta que sintió una mano sobre su hombro, al girarse vio a un pelinegro con mirada seria y con el color negro en sus ojos como muestra de que se encontraba siendo manipulado por el jutsu de Kabuto.

-¿Cuánto chacra necesitas? –le pregunto este.

…**.**

Naruto comenzó a correr ya siendo perseguido y atacado por sus compañeros, Kiba con Akamaru usando el doble colmillo, Shikamaru con su posecion de sombras, Chino con su manipulación de insectos, Temari atacando con el abanico y Itachi usando el chidori, pero sin importar en que orden lo ataque el rubio lograba esquivarlos y contra atacarlo con tanta facilidad que ellos admitieron que en efecto él era el hijo de el cuarto hokage, Naruto a pesar de su condición logro con diversos ataques logro alejarlos lo suficiente como para que no lo molestaran.

-Sasuke… –dijo el rubio mientras se encontraba a solo unos centímetros de su amigo.

El rubio salto en el aire con suma altura y dirigiendo su kunai a un punto preciso del cuerpo del que ya no era su mejor amigo.

**Continuara...**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**

**Eso fue la primera parte de este cap espero que les haya gustado y que sigan muy de cerca este fic (y cuando digo que sigan muy de cerca es que lo comente) no me combecio mucho pero si tengo algún error o no le gusto algo háganme lo saber y hare lo posible para corregirlo. Graciassssssssss por comentar mialover.**

**El próximo cap mostrara si Naruto sera capaz de acabar con Sasuke o si el azabache solo estaba fingiendo, si con la ayuda de Itachi sera suficiente para salvar a Hinata o si los esfuerzos de la pelirosa asido en vano espero que les guste y que sigan este fic.**

**chaito… **


	9. Chapter 9

Sasuke solo vio la silueta del rubio borrosa por la lluvia, acercaba mas y mas hacia él, hasta que Temari el lanzo un ataque y Naruto tubo que saltar dirigiendo su kunai a un punto fijo del cuerpo del azabache.

En el momento en que el kunai impacto con su mano izquierda el azabache lanzo un alarido de dolor, el kunai le había atravesándola la mano desde arriba hasta la palma, pero a pesar del golpe el Uchija menor no cambio su posición seguía de rodillas con las manos apoyadas en la superficie del rio, con la cabeza baja y mirando hacia el fondo del rio.

-Sasuke… –dijo el rubio con una mirada fría y llena de odio, mientras intentaba mirar el rostro de su contrincante.

El azabache estaba jadiando con ganas de gritar, de sacarse el kunai y de clavárselo a Naruto y hacer que implore para que lo deje vivir, pero él no lo iba a hacer ya que no era el mismo de antes y tendría que demostrarlo si quería vivir.

…..

-¿Cuánto chacra necesitas? –dijo el Uchija menor mientras miraba como la pequeña kunoichi se quedaba boquiabierta por lo que estaba viendo, la peli rosa nunca espero encontrarse con Itachi Uchija en una situación como esta y mucho menos bridándole de su chacra.

-N-no me que-da casi nada –dijo la pelirosa mirando hacia el rostro del pelinegro.

-Ts… –espeto usando la típica monosílaba del azabache.

-Y-y no se cuanto se requie…

-invócalo – la interrumpió el pelinegro.

-¿Qué? –dijo la pelirosa sin poder creer lo que había dicho.

-No pienses nada y solo invócalo –le dijo el pelinegro dedicando le una mirada gélida a la kunoichi.

-L-lady Tsunade –nombro a la hokage la pelirosa provocando que la aludida asintiera para después empezara a hacer sellos y luego morder uno de sus dedos.

Con la acción de la hokage pareció una nube de humo presentando la silueta de katsuya, la enorme babosa de Tsunade que salvó incontables vidas cuando ocurrió lo de pain, al descubrirse el humo pudieron ver mejor a la babosa quien miraba directamente a Tsunade.

-Lady Tsunade ¿Qué esta sucediendo? –pregunto desconcertada la babosa.

-Katsuya necesito que medes el pergamino de para invocar a Katsuyanu –le dijo seriamente la sanin, ya que al ser tan especial Katsuyanu que para invocarlo tenia que pedirle un pergamino a parte a Katsuya. Ante esto la babosa empezó a mover su cabeza de un lado para otro en forma de negación.

-¡No es buena idea lady Tsunade!, él es cruel y totalmente despiadado famoso por haber acecinado a sus amos justo cuando menos se lo esperan, y no permitiré que usted sacrifique su vida otra vez –mientras decía esto la pelirosa se preparaba para la batalla contra Katsuyanu su oponente y ultima esperanza.

-¡Katsuya! No sere yo la del sacrificio sino Sakura, ahora te pido por favor que saques ese pergamino o sino….

-Esta bien pero pequeña niña ten cuidado el no dudara en matarte –le dijo la babosa a lo cual empezó a regurgitar el contrato que la uniría con la Haruno.

La babosa gigante escupió un pergamino de color blanco con un tono azul en el centro y las letras de color purpuras, la pelirosa se a cerco sigilosamente hacia el pergamino, temblando, sin poder contener lo que estaba sintiendo en su interior, cuando estuvo a su lado se arrodillo y desenvolvió el pergamino que estaba todo pegajoso debido a la mucosidad que lo cubría, al desenvolverlo no se molesto en leerlo y con la sangre que emanaba de sus heridas firmo el contrato.

En un parpadeo el contrato desapareció y la pelirosa se puso de pie con el fin de empezar a acumular chacra para invocar a katsuyanu, Tsunade e Itachi captaron la señal y se posicionaron detrás de su espalda para brindarles de sus chacras, después de unos cuantos segundos apareció la legendaria babosa, su cabeza era de color purpura y su abdomen de color rojo su cuerpo estaba totalmente rodeados por símbolos de vértice, semi luna y manchas, según la leyenda cada una de ellas era capaz de curar una enfermedad incurable, su cuello esta rodeado por dos enormes glándulas las cuales contenían una sustancia de color purpura azulado y cubriendo estas se encontraban miles de púas tan finas y filosas como para acecinar una persona sin que las personas se den cuenta el lugar donde se introdujo el afilado objeto.

-¿Quien se atreve a invocarme? –hablo este haciendo que el cuerpo de la pelirosa vibrara debido a lo fuerte y poderosa que se escuchaba su voz.

-¿Acaso fuiste tu pequeña mocosa?

-E-eh –la pelirosa no podía decir palabra por lo impactada que se sentía al ver una creatura como esa.

-Habla niña –le dijo el pelinegro ahora posicionado al lado de ella. La pelirosa inhalo todo el aire que pudo armándose de valor para lo que ocurriría a continuación.

-Katsuyanu….

-Katsuyanu ¡yo soy la el rey de la curación, el señor de las babosas, la leyenda viviente! –dijo mientras agitaba su cuerpo con cada palabra -¿Cómo una insignificancia como tu se atreve a llamarme por mi nombre?

Ante esto la pelirosa apretó sus puños "hay y ese que se cree, si no fuera porque Hinata esta herida de gravedad vería como lograría curarse de todos mis golpez" pensó el ser interino de Sakura tronado sus nudillos, empezó a respirar hondo logrando calmarse y controlar a su pequeña yo que reclamaba pelea.

-Ohh ¡legendaria babosa curadora! – "Naruto si sobrevives después de esta batalla ¡te mato!".

-así esta mejor –dijo la babosa prestando atención a lo que decía la kunoichi.

-rey babsosa necesito que me preste sus poderes –dijo la kunoichi ya mirándolo seriamente.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!, ¿Y quien te dice a ti que yo te voy a prestar mis poderes? –Mencionó Katsuyanu en tono de burla–para eso tengo que pertenecerte y después de 50 años no pienso dejar mi libertad por un insecto débil como tu.

-solo quiero que use su técnica de reanimación en ella –hablo la pelirosa apuntando hacia la esfera que se estaba volviendo cada ves mas visible el cuerpo de Hinata –solo quiero eso y después le aseguro que tendremos un enfrentamiento para demostrarle que soy digna de poseerlo.

-no lo creas niña como esperas que te brinde una de mis mas preciadas técnicas para reanimar a una persona que no tiene ningún valor en este mundo –dijo mientras giraba un poco su cuerpo en dirección a Hinata.

-¡Ella si tiene algún valor en este mundo! –grito la kunoichi totalmente fuera de si al escuchar el comentario de la babosa –¡ella es una ninja de konoha, heredera del clan Hyuga, poseedora del tan preciado byakugan, una estupenda persona que no temió ni dudo en morir por sus amigos! –dijo la kunoichi.

Sakura fue ha cercándose con paso firma hacia el jefe de las babosas., cuando lo tubo en frente lo miro con todo el odio con las que las facciones de su cara pudieron expresar y se lanzo postrándose ante el con la cabeza rosando la superficie del rio.

-por favor le pido que la salve –argumento la pelirosa mientras evitaba que lagrimas salieran de sus ojos para no mostrar debilidad ante la babosa.

-de acuerdo pero hay una condición –menciono la babosa "esta niña jamas podrá alcanzar lo que yo pido".

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –dijo Sakura ya de pie con la ayuda de Tsunade.

-Quiero que como recompensa me des un chacra que haga valer mi técnica, un chacra sumamente poderoso –dijo la babosa sonriendo para sus adentros.

La pelirosa quedo atónita ante las pasadas palabras que pronuncio la babosa "un chacra poderoso" como era posible si apenas con su chacra lograba defenderse de manera decente en el mundo ninja como podría dar un chacra tan poderoso que valga la técnica inigualable de la babosa, la pelirosa vio como todas sus esperanzas se desmoronaban frente a sus ojos apretando sus puños en señal de rabia e impotencia, ya no quedaba tiempo y no podría encontrar ese chacra que el rey babosa exigía como trato. La Haruno dejo que unos cuantos mechones cubrieran su rostro para cuando las lágrimas ganaran la batalla no dejar que la babosa las viera, dio un paso atrás "no queda tiempo" y luego otro "ya todo acabo". De repente la pelirosa sintió una mano en su hombro y se giro a ver el causante de esta acción encontrando la mirada de un pelinegro para después dar un paso adelante y fijar su mirada en la gran babosa.

-Katsuyanu –menciono el pelinegro.

-¿Y quien eres tu?, tambien osas con llamarme por mi nombre siendo yo un ser superior y tu solo un alma manipulada por el emdoteshin.

-Katsuyanu – dijo sin darle importancia a lo que la babosa había dicho –mi nombre es Itachi Uchija, creo que con mi nombre es suficiente para saber que tan valioso es mi chacra - dijo el pelinegro sin cambiar su mirada fría y desinteresada.

-Itachi Uchija portador del mangekyo sharingan mas poderoso que haya pasado por el linaje de tu familia después de Madara, tu chacra es invaluable, ¿Me lo vas a entregar como seguro del trato?

-si

…..

El azabache sitio como su garganta le empezaba a doler por la fuerte que grito cuando el kunai atravesó su mano izquierda, pero sabia que eso no seria suficiente para remediar todo el dolor que había hecho, ni siquiera tenia el valor de mirar a su ex mejor amigo a la cara.

-Sasuke… –dijo el rubio con una voz que era irreconocible.

Sasuke solo se quedo hay contemplando como una gran cantidad de sangre brotaba de su mano para después diluirse en el agua del lago, viendo las gotas de lluvia prohibirle ver su machado rostro en el agua, aquel rostro que todos consideraban bello pero que ahora se convirtió en la imagen de la venganza y del odio.

….-…..

-¡Sasuke! –grito de repente el rubio.

Naruto le lanzo un puñetazo al azabache directo a su rostro provocando que el azabache saliera disparado, chocando con un árbol para luego caer de nuevo en el lago, "¿Qué debo hacer?" se preguntaba Naruto después de propinarle otro golpe " ¿Qué debo hacer?" se volvió a preguntar depues de patearlo en el estomago para que rodara hacia el centro del lago "Sasuke siempre miente" pensó el rubio recordando cada vez que Sasuke se aprovechaba lo que él y Sakura para traicionarlos, " ¿Que debo hacer?" "_mocoso el acecino a la niña Hyuga ¿Dejaras que todo quede así?"_ le dijo el Zorro a lo que el rubio no pudo aguantar mas la ira y empezó a golpearlo mas fuerte, Naruto lo lanzaba contra los arboles, lo arrastraba en el lodo, la hundia en el lago para que se ahogara, le daba puñetazos tan fuertes que sangre salía de sus nudillos. Naruto solo tenia en mente la imagen de Hinata cayendo al piso después de recibir ese ataque y luego al ver como sus ojos se cerraban so pudo sentir mas ira recorriendo su cuerpo y siguió arremetiendo al azabache.

"Sasuke debe pagar" era lo único que creía el rubio, "Sasuke siempre miente" siguió pensando después de golpear al azabache en el estomago con tanta fuerza que provocó que escupiera sangre, "él siempre se creyó superior" recordó las innumerables veces en que intento vencer al azabache y no pudo, "él nos abandonó" recordó la imagen de Sakura llorando "él acecino a incontables camaradas" se dijo al recordar el rostro de Hinata en sus últimos momentos, "pero aun a si no podre matarte".

Golpe tras el rubio descargaba todas sus emociones en el azabache, pero este no se defendia lo cual provocaba que el rubio se sintiera aun mas frustrado, recordando cada una de las cosas que lo orillaron a él y al Uchija menor a esta situcion a esta batalla final.

-¡Dime Sasuke ¿Por qué no te defiendes?! –le grito el rubio al azabache después de un golpe en la cara.

-¡Defiéndete! –el rubio le propino un golpe tan fuerte que Sasuke rodo hasta estrellarse contra un árbol.

Naruto se quedo de pie frente al azabache el cual estaba de rodillas jadeando y escupiendo sangren, se quedo allí mirándolo sin poder reconocer la persona que estaba frente a él.

-Sasuke… ¿Por qué no te defiendes? –le pregunto el rubio con la cabeza baja y apretando los puños conteniendo su ira.

El azabache solo hizo ademan de mirar los pies del rubio y siguió tosiendo, el oji azul camino unos pasos mas ha cercándose al Uchija, empezó a reir.

-¡Ja! Recuerdo cuando tú y yo discutíamos por todo y peleábamos todos los días, sabiendo ambos que tú serias el ganador, y después de un tiempo nos hicimos amigos a pesar de que intentabas ocultarlo, nos unimos más y más al tal punto de que me considerarás tu mejor amigo.

A este punto Naruto estaba en cuclillas frente al azabache intentando ver sus ojos y pedirle la verdad pero le era imposible ya que el azabache continuaba ocultando su rostro tras su cabellera.

-Sabes desde la muerte de Danzo creí que nuestro destino era morir juntos acecinados el uno por el otro –ante esto el semblante de el azabache se oscureció mas –pero hoy cuando estaba apunto de matarte a golpes hace un momento recordé que le prometí a alguien que te llevaría a salvo a la aldea y ¿Qué clase de hokage seria sino cumplo mis promesas?

De repente el azabache sintió como era rodeado por los brazos del rubio y sintió como regresaba ese sentimiento de nuevo, esa calidez que Naruto irradiaba a todo aquel que se encontraba cerca del.

-Bienvenido de nuevo Sasuke –le dijo Naruto al azabache aferrándose aun mas en ese abrazo (ya sé que parece gay).

…

-¿Cuál es el trato? –le pregunto un pelinegro a katsuyanu.

-Yo te quitare el control de emdotenshin de Kabuto para que estés en el mio, como ya debe saber tendré el control de tu cuerpo cada vez que no me obedezcas, tendrás que hacer todos mis recados y cada una de las misiones que te encomiende, hasta que la mocosa cabello de chicle me pague o te destruya por incompetente, ¿Aceptas?

Ante esto el pelinegro se quedo de pie mirando a la imponente figura que se alzaba frente a él, no sabia cuanto tiempo duraría esto pero todo estaría bien siempre y cuando el este con su pequeño hermano menor.

-acepto –dijo mientras miraba de reojo a la pelirosa.

….

Sasuke se dejo llevar de la sensacion que le bridaba Naruto, era tan familiar y a la vez tan extraño el no recordar que bien se sentía el ser querido y añorado por una persona, pero Naruto sabia como mejorar la vida de aquellos que estuvieron al borde del abismo o en el caso de Sasuke dentro de él.

-Sasuke hay un problema –dijo el rubio mientras miraba a los ojos a su compañero –si vuelves a la aldea te matarán.

El azabache se quedo atónito, después de tanto tiempo de insistir en que regresara a la aldea hasta el punto en que lo amenazaran con llevárselo a rastras ahora sucede que cuando por fin se decide no puede regresar por lo acecinarían.

-cuando creíste haber secuestrado a Bee los de la aldea del Raikage decidieron acecinarte. Una vida por un vida –con estas palabras el rubio saco al azabache de sus pensamientos, con unos cuantos mechones cubriéndole el rostros el azabache esbozo una media sonrisa.

-No esperaba más de mis actos –dijo el azabache mirándose las manos y sintiendo como la suciedad de la sangre derramada resaltaba el tono blanquecino de su piel.

-Pero nosotros decidimos que cargaríamos con nuestros problemas y que acabaríamos con nuestro ninja renegado –le Naruto a lo cual el azabache solo se limito a mirarlo para después bajar la cabeza.

-Pero no te preocupes Sasuke tengo un plan –le dijo Naruto a lo cual le clavo un kunai en el abdomen.

El azabache dejo escapar un alarido de dolor ante el ataque del rubio, Sasuke miro su abdomen y vio el kunai que estaba medio incrustado, Sasuke estaba tan asombrado y desconcertado que solo reacciono a arrastró lejos de Naruto, sosteniendo su herida.

"¿Este es mi mejor amigo?" se pregunto el azabache mientras retrocedía del espalda mirando la cara del jinchuriki que estaba cubierto por sus mechones de cabello, "¿Qué…

-No te preocupes Sasuke te salvaré –con esas palabras el rubio mostro su rostro, denotando en cada facción la felicidad que desbordaba en su ser.

El rubio empezó hacer sellos con la mano para después apuntar con los dedos mayor y índice a el kunai que estaba en el abdomen del azabache ante esto el jutsu que uso kushina sobre el zorro sello a Sasuke en una pequeña jaula de agua, el azabache estaba completamente cubierto por cadenas y que provenían del kunai que estaba clavado en su pecho para luego unos cuantos clavarse en el piso de la jaula.

-N-Naruto… -dijo el azabache antes de ponerse de rodillas por la posición de las cadenas.

-Esta es la única manera Sasuke –dijo el rubio antes de adoptar una expresión fría – ¡Kakashi!

…

-ya aceptate el trato entonces empecemos –dijo Katsuyanu antes de crear uno sellos debajo de los pies de Itachi para luego aparecer el ataud, imediatamente del cuerpo del pelinegro empezó a divisarse un hilo de color gris que se estedia desde el hasta el ataúd, con un movimiento rápido la babosa corto el hilo con una de sus puas y el cuerpo de el pelinegro cayó inerte al piso.

-¡Ah…! -la kunoichi intento alcanzarlo pero Tsunade la detuvo.

El cuerpo de Itachi estaba siendo levantado por un nuevo hilo de un color negro y sus ojos habían cambiado de negro a un gris casi imperceptible.

- ahora me sirviras y cada parte de ti tendrá que hacer todo lo que yo diga –dijo Katsuyanu a un pelinegro de renovado.

-Ts… esta bien pero cumple tu parte del trato –dijo el pelinegro apuntando al cuerpo de la hyuga –y esto solo sera hasta que ella te venza.

La babosa aduras ganas se dirigio al cuerpo de la hyuga que estaba completamente descubierto esepto por una pierna. Una de las glándulas de la babosa comenzó a separase del cuerpo y a caer en el de la Hyuga cubriendo la por complento como si fuera una esfera.

-cuando termine mi jutsu solo tendrán que esperar a que despierte –dijo Katsuyanu –y como ya no me necesitan me iré, mocosa recuerda nuestro acuerdo –dijo este antes de desaparecer.

…

-Naruto, estas seguro de lo que quieres hacer –le pregunto Kakashi seriamente mientras con una mano palpaba la jaula del Uchija.

-si, Kakashi, es mejor tener a Sasuke en la prisión de la aldea que encargarse la a cualquier otra prisión ya que podrían acecinarlo como venganza por la muerte de uno de sus aliados.

-ya lo se pero Sasuke esta en peligro de….

-¡Naruto! Eres un imprudente y retrasodo mental como se te ocurre venir a pelear solo contra Sasuke –le reprochaba Tsunade que ahora se encontraba caminando al lado de Sakura –¡tu imprudencia pudo haber provocado la muerte de algún ninja de la aldea!

-Si por mi culpa Hinata esta…

-viva

-Si viva, eh ¡ ¿Qué?! –el rubio no termino de hablar ya que divisó como cargaban una bolsa verde Lee, Shikamaru y Kiba con Itachi detrás de ellos caminando como si nada.

Lagrimas exigían salir pero el rubio podría controlarlas no seria una niña aunque este dia representara demasiada felicidad para el, primero Sasuke, regresa y ahora Hinata esta viva, esto no podría ser mejor.

-si Katsuyanu la reanimo así que la tendremos por aquí muy pronto –dijo Tsunade poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-me alegro –dijo Naruto antes de caer desmayado, con solo dos lagrimas y una sonrisa en él rostro.

….

**Eso es todo espero que me perdonen de todo corazón por haber durado tanto pero es que en estos momentos estoy viviendo tantas cosas** que podría abrir un reality show que duraría 14 temporadas.

**Espero que este cap le haya gustado y que valga aunque sea unos cuantos reviwes, que estén atentos a él nuevo cap que lo subirá muy pronto.**

**Sin mas que decir chaito…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Tarde pero constante y créanme cuando les digo que por alguna razón el universo me impide subir un cap a tiempo pero aquí estoy continuando esta historia tan rarita.**

**En este cap, bueno mejor ni les digo todo será sorpresa en esta ocasión. Sin mas que decir disfruten…**

…

**Awakening**

…-…

Naruto abrió los ojos lentamente con la vista toda nublada sintiéndose sumamente cansado y sin nada de fuerza, desconcertado intentó recordar algo de lo que había ocurrido pero sin tener nada de éxito, intento levantar su brazo para frotarse los ojos pero era inútil pues después de unos cuantos minutos fue que pudo lograr mover una de sus manos. Sin mas remedio que resignarse cerro lo ojos he intentó descansar un poco mas.

_-¿Como esta?_

"conozco esa voz" se dijo el rubio abriendo sus parpados para encontrarse con que aun seguía con la vista nublada, enfocó su vista lo mas que pudo solo reconociendo una cabellera rubia un poco mas opaca que la suya, "podría ser Ino o Tsunade".

**-**_¿Es tu primera guardia? –Después de la respuesta contestó -¿Y ya saben cuando va a despertar? – un golpe fuerte se escucho después de la respuesta -¡¿Cómo que no sabes?!_

"Es la anciana Tsunade" pensó alegremente el rubio al reconocer los típicos ataques de ira de la Hokage**, **"ella debe saber lo que ocurrió mejor le pregunto" pero cuando intento hablar su boca no emitió ningún ruido, "!ya estoy harto de esto!" Naruto se concentro y empezó a reunir chacra para poder reaccionar.

Esta vez cuando Naruto abrió los ojos vio lo que ocurría, estaba en un cuarto del hospital de konoha, cubierto de vendas y con un yeso en el pie izquierdo. Naruto miro al frente y se encontró con Tsunade que había roto una pequeña y delgada mesa que se alzaba hasta llegarle a la cintura.

-Anciana…

Ante esta palabra la Hokage reaccionó rápidamente encontrarse con la cara del rubio, la cual supo que estaba en modo ermitaño solo por el leve tono anaranjado que se notaba alrededor de sus ojos.

-Naruto… –dijo sorprendida la anciana al mirar de nuevo el rostro del jinchuriki.

La Hokage se fue acercando hacia la cama del rubio con un semblante relajado y lleno de compasión dejando al descubierto aun pelinegro con una expresión molesta en todas las facciones de su cara.

-Naruto ¿Cómo te sientes? –le pregunto Tsunade después de sentarse en el borde de la cama.

-Un pocomareadopero norecuerdo nada de loqueocu**…** ¡Itachi que demonios….!** –**dijo el rubio intentando ponerse en pie para luchar con el pelinegro.

-Ts… niño solo agradéceme y cállate –le dijo cortante el pelinegro –incluyendo la vida de tu novia.

De repente Naruto todos los recuerdos de la batalla surcaron por la mente del rubio dándole cada uno de los detalles necesarios para poder desear acecinar a cierto azabache pero no lo aria jamas intentaría volver a hacerlo después de recuperar a su antiguo amigo. "Hinata" con estas palabras en su mente Naruto abrió los ojos encontrarse en la prisión del zorro, esta vez siendo llevado por él y agradecido por haberle dado los recuerdos.

_-Mocoso hasta que al fin despiertas_, _creí que la perdida de casi todo tu chacra te haría un trauma, o te volvería gay o que se yo que otra cosa, te refresque la memoria así que me debes una y créeme que te la voy a cobrar en grande –con estas ultimas palabras Naruto salió de la prisión de el zorro._

-¡Tsunade! –gritó de repente el rubio haciendo que la anciana se asustara -¿Dónde esta Hinata?

-Hinata Hyuga esta en habitación 215 en cuidados especiales, no puede recibir visitas –dijo Tsunade antes de ponerse de pie he ir caminado a la ventana –Deberías descansar así te recuperaras mas rápido –hablo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, procura no esforzarte mucho.

Tsunade se giro para darle una última mirada a Naruto encontrándose con un rubio sentado poniéndose las sandalias.

-¡Naruto pero que rayos haces! –pregunto la Hokage apretando los puños.

-Iré donde esta Hinata –dijo mientras se abotonaba la camisa.

-¡Estas loco con lo frágil que estas no podrás llegar solo! –le grito Tsunade.

-Uh… en ese caso –Itachi se fue acercando hacia Naruto ofreciéndole una manta –tendrás frio.

-¡Itachi pero que haces! –dijo la Hokage con una vena que resaltaba en una de sus cienes.

-Lo que usted me dijo ayudar-en el hospital-a las personas-que lo necesitan –dijo el Uchija mayor haciendo énfasis con sus manos.

-¡Ustedes dos…..! –Dijo antes de romper la puerta –¡los matare….!

Itachi salió corriendo a toda velocidad antes de que Tsunade empezara a lanzarle las cosas que habían en la habitación, el pelinegro corrió llevando a Naruto cargado sobre su hombro sin mirar atrás por temor a que sea lo último que vea.

Después de escapar de la ira de Tsunade, Itachi le fue explicado a Naruto todo lo que había ocurrido en el tiempo que él estuvo inconsciente.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

-cuatro días.

-y en ese lapso de tiempo me trasladaron aquí a mi y a todos los ninjas de Konoha heridos, ¿Llevaron a Sasuke a la prisión de nuestra aldea?

-si

-¿Y la guerra? –pregunto Naruto mirando seriamente al pelinegro.

-Eso ya esta arreglado, 214 y 215, llegamos niño Kyuby –dijo el pelinegro antes de darse la vuelta.

-¿A donde vas?

-Ts… voy con mi verdugo, seguro que a esa anciana no le gustara nada de lo que acabo de hacer –dijo Itachi empezando a caminar.

-He… Itachi podrías llevarme a la habitación primero –dijo Naruto agarrando una estatua tratando de sostenerse.

-Ts…

Itachi le sirvió como apoyo a Naruto hasta que abrieron la puerta de la habitación dejando a la vista a una pálida peliazul cubierta de cables, en sus brazos, piernas y cuello conectada por a una especie de caja y con una expresión tan apacible y angelical que cualquier persona diría que lo disfrutaba.

-Hinata… -dijo el rubio mientras se alejaba de su apoyo y a tropezones se acercaba a la cama de Hinata, anhelando tenerla lo más cerca posible para cuidarla.

El rubio se detuvo justo en frente de su rostro contemplándolo visualizando cada herida y cada magulladura que se le había provocado en la batalla y diciéndose que serian las últimas pues no permitiría que nada en el mundo vuelva a lastimarla.

-Hinata –empezó a decir el rubio mientras la sacudía –Hinata despierta.

_-¡AH!... –_se escucho la voz de Tsunade en el pasillo a lo cual el pelinegro cerro la puerto.

-Desde la batalla no ha despertado, ya que estuvo muerta por unos dos minutos, vez esa caja esa contiene chacra que se le esta siendo enviado por medio de esos cables a su cuerpo para regularizar su flujo Natural –dijo el peli negro señalando una caja que estaba casi bacía, mientras él se encontraba asegurando la puerta para que Tsunade no entrara.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?

-Decidí que viviría esta supuesta vida aunque sea por dos horas y medias mas –dijo el pelinegro poniendo una silla bajo el llavín de la puerta.

-¿Y cuanto tiempo estará así? –dijo el rubio mirando preocupadamente a la Hyuga.

-No sabemos, quizás cuando se regule su chacra o cuando se desbloqueé su mente –dijo el pelinegro cubriendo la entrada con un armario.

-¿Y como obtienen el chacra para ayudarla?

-Cada tres horas viene un ninja enfermero para reabastecer la caja de chacra y a desbloquear un poco más su mente –menciono mientras ponía una cama sobre el armario.

-En tiendo –dijo Naruto tomando asiento en la cama de al lado y empezando a quitarse las vendas y el yeso.

-Ts… niño ¿Que se supone que estas haciendo? –pregunto el pelinegro acercándose al rubio.

-Le daré de mi chacra –dijo mientras se quitaba la parte superior de la pijama dejando su pecho al descubierto.

-Niño, ¿Acaso no piensas? Acabas de salir de un coma de cuatro días y planeas darle de tu chacra –alego el pelinegro con toda la calma del mundo –es una manera muy inteligente de pensar, felicidades.

-Gracias –dijo el rubio mientras se posicionaba para emplear el modo ermitaño.

-Niño, era sarcasmo.

Naruto se conecto un casco extractor de chacra que estaba encima de la caja y se lo colocó, el casco era algo parecido al que fue utilizado por los jonin mensajeros en la guerra pero con la excepción de que estos no te cubren los ojos.

Después de esperar unos minutos Naruto abrió los ojos en modo ermitaño y empezó a enviarle el chacra. Al terminar se puso en pie sintiéndose sumamente cansado y satisfecho por hacer algo que allá ayudado a Hinata.

Naruto utilizo las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban para ir donde Hinata, de rodillas al lado de la cama de la peliazul, Naruto acarició sus rostro "no tendrás de que preocuparte mas Hinata porque te protegeré"

….

Del otro lado de la aldea en la prisión de Konoha un azabache era guiado a su celda o hogar como debería llamarle ya que pasara en ella mucho tiempo.

Sasuke era llevado con cadenas en sus manos y en sus tobillos, guiado por 8 joning de Konoha en la prisión que estaba en la montaña de los kages, debajo del rostro del tercer hokage.

El azabache iba con la mirada pegada al piso sabiendo que lo que se aproximaba lo tenía más que merecido y no pretendía escapar de su castigo, aunque significara que tendría que pasar toda una vida para que lo perdonaran lo lograría, "ts… quien diría que el niño prodigio de konoha seria ahora un prisionero" pensó cómicamente mientras lo entraban en su nueva celda.

…..

_2 meses después…_

...

Los rayos del sol iluminaron el rostro de la peliazul haciendo que se removiera tratando de que no les lastime los ojos, sin poder evitar el sol Hinata se movió a la izquierda encontrándose con el mismo problema, coloco uno de sus brazos sobre su rostro para detener el ardor, sin hallar remedio abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrar el causante de sus problemas, una ventana que estaba abierta al lado de su camilla al hacerlo Hinata se encontró con una cabellera rubia que sobre salía de unas sabanas, la peliazul se estiro para quitar la sabana que ocultaba la persona que estaba a su lado, la sabana fue cayendo lentamente dejando al descubierto el rostro de Naruto, el viento de verano mecía la rubia cabellera haciendo que luciendo tan angelical que la peliazul no pudo controlar un sonrojo.

-Na –la peliazul solo pudo pronunciar esa silaba ya que el resto no pudo salir de su boca "¿Que me pasa?" se pregunto la peliazul después de intentarlo una vez mas teniendo peores resultandos.

Hinata utilizo todas sus fuerzas para sentarse y mirar en que lugar se encontraba. Se encontraba en una habitación del hospital llena de ventanas, con una maquina extraña a su lado y solo con la camilla de ella y de Naruto en la habitación. La Hyuga observo su cuerpo dando se cuenta de que estaba usando una bata de hospital y además que tenía pequeños agujeros en sus brazos, piernas y cuello.

La peliazul intento ponerse en pie pero al dejar su soporte inevitablemente cayó, la Hyuga ahogo un grito y cerró los ojos esperando el impacto el cual nunca llego sino en cambio sintió que unos brazos la sostenían.

-Ah… eso estuvo cerca, Hinata ¿estas bien? –le pregunto el rubio quien la detuvo antes del golpe, sosteniéndola por su cuello y detrás de sus rodillas. Naruto estaba con unos short y con el pecho descubierto.

-Con que por fin despierta –dijo el pelinegro que había observado todo lo que había ocurrido.

La Hyuga se sonrojo por completo ante esto y cuando sintió el pecho desnudo de Naruto se puso roja como un tomate.

-E… –y puf se desmayo la Hyuga (y no la culpo).

-Hay, ya, yai Hinata parece que nunca vas a cambiar –dijo el rubio con una sonrisa en el rostro viendo el sonrojo en la inconsciente peliazul.

Después de esto el rubio coloco suavemente el cuerpo de Hinata de vuelta a la camilla y la contemplo por unos segundos.

-Oye… ¡Itachi!, ¡¿Por qué no tiene los cables?! –le pregunto el rubio alarmado.

-Yo se los quite anoche cuando sus ruidos no me dejaban dormir–dijo el pelinegro quien se encontraba sentando en el borde de la ventana.

-Tú no duermes mentiroso –le dijo Naruto acusadoramente.

-Esta bien pero yo al menos puedo exigir silencio –dijo justificándose el pelinegro.

Naruto le dio otra mirada amenazadora y volvió a recostarse sobre su cama, mirando atreves de la ventana y observando el casi reconstruido pueblo de Konoha "esto le alegrara mucho a Hinata".

….

Se oía el eco de los pasos de una pelirosa al caminar el pacillo de la cárcel de Konoha, sabiendo cual era la celda exacta a la que tenia que ir pues ya la había visitado numerosas veces, deseando con todo sus ser no entrar en ella pero ya que se había propuesto su nuevo camino ninja tendría que seguir haciendo estas visitas diarias.

Con cada celda que pasaba la Kunoichi intentaba ignorar a cada uno de los prisioneros, había unos que estaban encadenados de sus tobillos y manos, otros que estaban tan encadenados que debían alimentarlos, unos que eran demasiado jóvenes y otros tan viejos que están al borde de la locura, pero el caso de Sasuke ese era el mas especial de todos.

El azabache se encontraba en la celda mas alejada de todos, cubierta con tres capas de metal sin contar que los oficiales que cubrían la celda de Sasuke utilizan un jutsu que le impide a cualquier visitante usar un jutsu de liberación.

"Hay mierda aquí vamos" dijo la pelirosa al encontrarse ante la ultima puerta al final de l pasillo. Sakura miro a los ojos a los cuatro guardias y estos después de un asentimiento la dejaron pasar. Sakura siguió caminando un pequeño tramo hasta que se encontró con una celda diferente de las demás ya que esta no tenia barrotes en cambio contenía una puerta con una pequeña ranura en la parte superior, esta estaba vigilada por 3 guardias.

-Saben porque vengo así que dejen su estúpido protocolo –dijo amenazadoramente la pelirosa mientras ajustaba sus guantes.

Los guardias se miraron los unos a los otros y después le abrieron la puerta. La Kunoichi se adentro en la oscura habitación dirigiéndose a los cuatro candelabros que se encontraban sujetos a la pared.

-Hoy llegas tarde.

-Perdon pero tengan una infeliz vida que debo al menos fingir que la mantengo –le dijo la pelirosa después de encender el segundo candelabro.

-¿Infeliz por mi culpa?

-No, es por Naruto que desde niño a intentado hacerme feliz pero un imbécil le arruino el plan –le dijo la pelirosa después de encender el ultimo candelabro.

La pelirosa se detuvo frente al Sasuke que estaba en el piso sentando de rodillas con sus manos en el suelo, con las piernas encadenadas de tal manera que sus tobillos sangraban, y con sus manos separadas cubiertas por cadenas que salían del piso pero que por causa de esta el azabache debía apoyar sus manos al suelo lo cual provocaba que lo astillara a tal punto que el azabache estaba seguro de que estas ya formaban parte de su anatomía, sin dejar fuera las vendas que tenia en los ojos para que no utilizara su sharingan, sin embargo estas no son vendas normales están echa de una tela especial que impide que pueda quemarlas con el amateratsu, y por ultimo las cadenas tienen un jutsu que absorbe su chacra dejándole solo el suficiente para mantenerse con vida.

-Un… ese tipo me cae bien –dijo el azabache con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

-si, seguro se llevarían de maravilla –dijo sarcásticamente la pelirosa mientras preparaba su equipo de enfermería.

La Kunoichi extrajo de su mochila una especie de medicina verde la cual vertió en sus manos y con su chacra hizo que brillara.

-Sabes tu estúpido sarcasmo no ha mejorado para nada.

Sakura se fue ha cercando a Sasuke por el temerariamente apretando fuertemente los puños haciendo que se concentrara aun mas la formula.

-Creo que, ¡ha! –grito el pelinegro después de recibir un fuerte apretón de parte de los brazos de sakura.

-¡Y yo creo que tu deberías callarte o duraras mas de dos días aquí! –le dijo amenazadoramente la pelirosa después de localizarse en la espalda.

Como Sasuke esta destacado como uno de los ninja más peligroso de todos los países tuvieron que enviarlo directamente a una celda de máxima seguridad y ya que el azabache estaba gravemente herido tuvo que recibir visitas diarias para que lo curen.

_-Bien, Sakura eso nada mas te puede pasar a ti, si no hubieras ido de temeraria a "acabar con Sasuke" no tendrías que estar aquí ahora ¡curándolo!, pero ya vera Tsunade ¡esta me la paga! –_dijo el lado oscuro de Sakura.

-Si esa Tsunade –dijo le pelirosa.

-Sakura, ¿Ahora hablas sola? –Le dijo cómicamente Sasuke –ja, ja, ja, ja Sakura eres mas patética de lo que me imaginaba, ja, ,ja, ja, ja.

La pelirosa ante esto hizo uno de sus mayores pucheros y incremento su chacra al punto de querer que se le derrita la espalda al azabache, un sonora ¡AUCH! Se escucho en toda la prisión, y después de eso la pelirosa camino con paso firme hacia su bolso y dejo a un adolorido Uchija detrás suyo jadeando.

-¡Ja!, te lo merecías zopenco –le dijo la pelirosa antes de girarse y sacarle la lengua para después pasar el umbral de la puerta y.

El azabache dejo caer su cabeza y esbozo una sonrisa, "ya sé que te herí mas que a nadie Sakura pero ¿Quien diría que tu serias mi torturadora" se dijo el azabache sintiendo aun la quemadura en su espalda y escuchando el sonido de los pasos de la pelirosa alejarse en el pasillo.

-Perdóname Sakura, tendré que esforzarme mas para que vuelvas a confiar en mi –dijo el azabache antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

….

Hinata se despertó a medianoche, procurando no hacer ruido para no despertar a Naruto quien estaba durmiendo en la camilla de al lado, ni advertir de su presencia a Itachi que estaba sentado en una silla al lado de la pared.

Hinata se sentó al lado de la cama e intento controlar el flujo de su chacra pero este estaba demasiado débil y desordenado para que pudiera controlarlo, pero al menos pudo utilizar el suficiente para desbloquear un poco más su mente y poder manejar sus brazos y piernas.

Hinata se puso en pie cuidadosamente procurando tener cuidado para no caerse, revisando que sus flacuchas piernas aun pudieran funcionar después de haber estado en cama por Dios sabe cuanto tiempo.

La Hyuga se fue ha cercando sigilosamente hacia la ventana mas lejana en la habitación dejando que la fresca brisa de verano jugara con su cabello dejándose llevar de la sensación hasta que sintió demasiado frio donde la espalda cambia de nombre, ante esto la peliazul se ruborizo de pies a cabeza y por inercia se volteo a mirar a Naruto el cual seguía profundamente dormido, la peliazul exhaló lentamente y fue en busca de su abrigo y de algo de ropa interior, encontrándolos encima de una mesa. Ya totalmente lista se apoyó en el umbral y salto.

La sensación de volver a estar viva la envolvió y se sintió mucho mejor al abrir los ojos y encontrarse con su aldea totalmente reconstruida, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro pero inmediatamente se borro y la confusión se apodero del momento.

La peliazul aterrizo en el jardín del hospital, con una rodilla y las manos en el suelo, se puso en pie y miro atentamente el lugar, eran los mismos edificios de siempre pero con la diferencia de la pintura y la falta del olor a madera podrida Hinata dedujo que eran nuevos.

"¿Cuánto tiempo es estado dormida? Cuando me fui a la guerra solo habían construido el diez por ciento de las casas que hay en la aldea, para ello habían durado un mes y tres semanas y ahora la veo y esta totalmente reconstruida ¿Qué fue lo que…"

-Hinata –ante esto la peliazul se giro para ver quien había mencionado su nombre encontrándose con un rubio que estaba parado detrás de ella.

-N-Naruto –dijo la peliazul un poco ruborizada y sumamente agradecida porque esta vez tenía el abrigo puesto.

-Es hermosa ¿No es cierto? –le dijo el rubio después de caminar hasta su lado.

-¿He? Si, si es muy hermosa –dijo la peliazul contemplando la luz de la ciudad.

-Si se esforzaron mucho –dijo el rubio mirando al frente.

-Parece como nueva y eso me preocupa –dijo la peliazul mirando al cielo melancólica –Naruto ¿Qué me paso? –ante esto el rubio se giro para poder mirar a Hinata mejor.

-¿Segura que quieres saberlo? –la peliazul asinto, pero al Naruto mirar la a los ojos vio preocupación "no puedo decirle a Hinata que casi estuvo muerta, esta demasiado débil aun".

En lo que Naruto analizaba el rostro de la Hyuga se dio cuenta que este se opacaba y que al decirle la verdad quizás la peliazul colapsaría de cualquier momento.

-N-Naruto pe-ro que… –dijo la peliazul incrédula al ser levantada entre los brazos del rubio.

El rubio utilizó parte del chacra del zorro para usar la tele transportación no quería arriesgarse a que ella cayera o que sucediera algo peor. En un parpadeo la peliazul se encontraba en su habitación de hospital siendo colocada con sumo cuidado por el rubio.

La peliazul miro como el rubio se sentaba en su camilla y se dirijia hacia la ventana, dando una ultima mirada antes de cerralas.

-N-Naruto ¿Qué fue lo que me ocurrio? –le pregunta una sonrojada peliazul.

El rubio se sentó en la camilla que usaba y la miro a los ojos antes de ponerse en pie y empezar ha cercase a ella.

-N-Naruto… –dijo la peliazul cuando este se detuvo frente a ella y su mano se ha cercaba peligrosamente a su abrigo.

La Hyuga se encontraba atónita "¿Qué hace?" se pregunto confundida la Hyuga "¿Qué hace?" se dijo al borde de la desesperación.

El rubio empezó a quitarle el abrigo y las sandalias a ella llevándolas ambas a donde la mesa en la pared, ante esto la peliazul dejo escapar una larga bocanada de aire.

-Acuéstate –le ordeno el rubio cosa que la peliazul hizo inmediatamente. El rubio busco una manta y la cubrió con ella hasta los hombros –aun no estas bien, descasa mañana Tsunade vendrá a revisarte.

La Hyuga se acurruco en su cama y vio como Naruto se quitaba su abrigo y sus sandalias y se acostaba en la camilla continua a la de ella.

-He… Hinata ¿Recuerdas lo que paso? –le dijo el rubio.

-No estoy muy segura –dijo la peliazul "no estoy muy segura de que todo halla sido real" y con esto la peliazul se cayó profundamente dormida.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

**Eso fue todo por esta espero que les halla gustado y que no me maten por durar tanto para subir lo (enserio quiero vivir aunque sea hasta los diecisiete). Y que si tengo alguna falta ortográfica o no les gusto algo me avisen (en realidad lo que quiero es que comenten).**

**En el nuevo cap habrá unas cuantas declaraciones, reuniones de amistad y mas ensenas NaruHina.**

**Chaitooo…**


End file.
